Comment une nuit peut-elle influencer une vie
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Suite de l'OS "On n'oublie jamais sa première fois" Harry/Hermione - Drago Malefoy/OC Rating T.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà la suite de mon OS "On n'oublie jamais sa première fois", je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont encouragé à écrire cette suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Pour ce premier chapitre, il n'y a quasiment pas de dialogue mais je préférais que ce soit plus centré sur les pensées, puis vu qu'il se passe au moment de la bataille de Poudlard, ce n'est pas le moment idéale pour causer autour d'un thé ;)**

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 **« Tu peux tenter de mentir à ce qui se trouve dans ta tête, mais tu ne pourras jamais mentir à ce qui se trouve dans ton cœur. »**

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

Nous avions tenu notre parole, le lendemain, nous avons fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, pourtant, quelque chose s'était passé et même si je ne laissais rien paraître, les choses n'étaient plus pareilles.

Avant, lorsque je regardais Hermione, je voyais ma meilleure amie souriant lors de sa première année, je me souvenais des rires, des discussions mais maintenant, je voyais la femme, je la revoyais sans cesse pendant que je lui avais fait l'amour, non, je n'arrivais pas à oublier.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Jamais je ne regretterais le choix que j'avais fait la veille mais les conséquences étaient bien plus importantes que ce que j'avais cru, faire semblant s'avérait plus difficile que ce que j'avais envisagé. Mais mains étaient attirés par lui, de même que ma bouche et mon corps entier mais je combattais, il le fallait.

Pour lui aussi c'était difficile, je le voyais, il m'évitait, prétextant devoir monter la garde. En règle général, c'était soit il montait la garde, soit je montais la garde, nous évitant ainsi de nous retrouver ensemble dans la tente au même moment trop longtemps.

Mais les choses devinrent plus difficiles encore lors du retour de Ronald. Là, la vérité me sauta à la figure. Je ne regardais plus Ron de la même façon, je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que l'ami et je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

J'avais cru connaître ce qu'était la jalousie lors de ma sixième année, quand je voyais Dean et Ginny ensemble mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais lorsque Ron approchait trop Hermione, surtout qu'il essayait de se faire pardonner d'elle, multipliant les attentions, elle, elle ne semblait pas vraiment prête à lui pardonner.

Etait-ce parce qu'elle lui en voulait encore ou parce qu'elle non plus n'arrivait pas à oublier ? Je n'en savais rien mais je me refusais à espérer, espérer quoi de toutes manières ? Que ma meilleure amie rejette Ron pour moi ? Qu'elle brise le cœur de mon meilleur ami pour ne pas briser le mien ? Non, je n'étais pas comme ça !

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Cette histoire avait au moins un avantage, nous souhaitions vraiment que cette chasse aux horcruxes se termine au plus vite, afin de ne plus être forcé de rester ensemble, toujours. Les choses s'accélérèrent et en mai, nous étions en route pour Poudlard, c'est là où tout se jouerait et on le savait. Non pas que nous n'étions pas motivé avant ça, mais là, nos plans devenaient plus audacieux, plus risqués aussi mais tellement plus payant !

Là, toute cette histoire n'avait plus la moindre importance, pour l'instant, il fallait vivre, survivre et la bataille approchait, irrémédiablement, si nous survivions, il faudrait qu'Harry et moi discutions de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, malgré notre promesse, il fallait savoir où nous en étions, ce que nous ressentions, ce que nous allions faire. Parce qu'il était évident que les choses avaient changés.

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

En plein cœur de la bataille, alors que nous étions à Poudlard, assaillit par les ennemis, elle l'avait embrassé, là, devant moi ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça fasse si mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça devant moi ? Je ne comprenais rien, je n'avais pas envie de comprendre !

Mais malgré ça, la terre continuait de tourner, la bataille faisait toujours rage et très vite, je mis le souvenir de ce baiser très loin derrière le reste, plus tard, je m'en souviendrais et je prendrais une décision par rapport à tout ça.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit ? Je voulais ses lèvres à lui, pas celles de Ron mais pendant une seconde, juste une petite seconde, j'avais voulu oublier Harry, j'avais essayé de me convaincre qu'il pouvait redevenir simplement le meilleur ami qu'il avait toujours été, pour peu que je le veuille vraiment mais ça n'avait pas marché au contraire, maintenant je m'en voulais, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir trahit et je détestais ça.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, Ron avait besoin de moi, de nous, pour surmonter la perte de son frère, Fred. Plus tard, Harry nous faussa compagnie, sans doute pour aller voir les pensées que le Professeur Rogue lui avait confié avant de mourir, moi je suivis Ron dans la grande salle où tous les Weasley pleuraient Fred, je ne pouvais pas laisser Ron comme ça, pourtant, j'avais vraiment une mauvaise intuition, la certitude qu'Harry allait faire quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide.

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

Les pensées de Rogue apportaient les réponses que je n'avais jamais eu plus des questions auxquelles je n'avais jamais pensé, ça m'apportait aussi la fin. Car je venais de me rendre compte que je n'avais jamais eu le choix.

Prenant un morceau de parchemin, j'écrivis mes derniers mots pour Hermione, je ne savais même pas si je pourrais les lui faire passer, parce qu'il était clair que je ne pourrais pas les lui remettre moi-même, elle ne me laisserait pas filer après.

Après avoir enfilé ma cape d'invisibilité, je descendis, passant devant la grande salle, je n'aperçus aucun des Weasley, ni Hermione, pourtant, j'aurais aimé les regarder une dernière fois, surtout elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher bêtement de penser à son avenir, allait-elle me pleurer ? Oui, j'étais son meilleur, dans tous les cas, elle me pleurerait mais m'aimait-elle comme moi je l'aimais ? Ca, je n'en savais rien, probablement pas vu qu'elle avait embrassé Ron. Il serait là pour elle, il la consolerait et ils se marieraient d'ici quelques années.

J'eus une pensée pour Ginny aussi, ce qui me fit culpabiliser envers elle. Je l'avais sincèrement aimé mais depuis le soir où j'avais couché avec Hermione, tout avait changé. Je me sentais mal de partir sans lui avouer que les choses avaient changés, c'était comme la trahir, encore, mais avais-je le choix ? Non, je n'avais pas le choix.

Sur le chemin menant à la forêt, je vis Neville et pris d'une impulsion, je décidais d'aller lui parler, le serpent devait mourir et Hermione devait savoir pourquoi j'allais à la rencontre de la mort.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

J'avais réussit à m'éclipser pour porter secours aux éventuelles survivant mais je voulais surtout trouver Harry et au plus je le cherchais au plus je me rendais compte d'à quel point j'étais idiote, je l'aimais, inutile de le nier mais avec le baiser que j'avais donné à Ronald, je l'avais probablement déçu. De plus, ce baiser avec Ron allait me forcer à lui expliquer que je ne l'aimais pas, que je ne l'aimais plus et je ferais de son pire cauchemar une réalité, car Harry m'avait confié ce que le médaillon avait montré à Ron.

Il lui avait montré Harry et moi en train de nous embrasser, depuis toujours Ron avait peur que je ne lui préfère Harry, alors comment lui dire que c'était le cas ? Mais mieux, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas moins bien que son meilleur ami ? Que si j'aimais Harry, ce n'était de la faute à personne ? Non, Ron ne comprendrait jamais, j'allais perdre l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis et Harry allait le perdre aussi. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Je ne sais pas mais pour avoir une réponse à ma question, il fallait qu'on survive et pour ça, je devais le retrouver.

\- Ah, Hermione tu es là !

Je me retourne pour découvrir Neville, l'air fatigué et inquiet.

\- Tu me cherchais ?

\- Oui, écoute, j'ai vu Harry et je l'ai trouvé très bizarre, il m'a assuré qu'il n'allait rien faire de stupide et il m'a demandé de te transmettre ce mot.

Neville me tendit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel je reconnus l'écriture d'Harry, brouillonne.

 _« Hermione,_

 _Lorsque tu liras ce mot, tu me détesteras peut-être mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai découvert que j'étais moi-même un horcruxe et que la fin, ma fin était inéluctable._

 _Je voulais que tu saches que cette nuit, dans la tente, a plus compter que tu ne le crois, tout a changé depuis et je regrette juste de ne pas avoir eu le courage de t'en parler avant. Maintenant peu importe que tu partages mes sentiments ou non, il est trop tard pour le savoir._

 _Je t'aime Hermione, sincèrement, éperdument et éternellement._

 _Harry. »_

Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes et je mis la lettre dans ma poche, je n'avais pas le temps de me laisser aller à mon chagrin, je savais qu'il restait le serpent à tuer et ensuite Voldemort, je le tuerais de mes mains pour venger la mort d'Harry ça oui, même si ce serait la dernière chose que je ferais !

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

La fin fut rapide, mais je découvris que ce n'était pas la fin, sauf si je le voulais. Dumbledore, mon guide en quelques sortes m'apprit que si je voulais y retourner, je le pouvais. Si je refusais, tout s'arrêterait, d'autres terminerait le combat et moi, je pourrais enfin me reposer mais si j'y retournais, il y avait Hermione.

Puis même sans ça, je n'étais pas du genre à baisser les bras, oui, j'allais revenir. Coup de chance ou coup de pouce du destin, Narcissa me couvrit, me faisant passer pour mort. Je fus conduis au pied du château, Hagrid déposa mon corps à terre, sur les ordres de Voldemort, je m'en voulais de le laisser croire en ma mort mais pour l'instant, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Le cri de détresse de Ginny me brisa le cœur, renforçant mon sentiment de culpabilité, le cri de McGonagall me surprit, celui d'Hermione me déchira en deux mais en même temps, il me réchauffait.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Le voir ainsi au pied de son tueur me mit dans une rage meurtrière mais il fallait que j'attende le bon moment, le serpent d'abord et ensuite Voldemort. Mon regard était braqué sur le corps d'Harry, ce corps que j'avais senti tout contre le mien, intime comme je ne l'avais été avec personne d'autre, comme personne n'avait été aussi intime de lui aussi. Je sentis le regard de Ginny sur moi et sans parler, je compris qu'elle n'était pas dupe, comment l'avait-elle sut ? Aucune idée mais elle savait et elle me prit la main, je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais pensé au mal que je pourrais lui faire, comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que j'aimais Harry et en même temps, s'en vouloir pour les mêmes sentiments ?

Voldemort me ramena au présent en prétendant qu'Harry avait essayé de déserter, les protestations ne se firent pas attendre mais moi, je n'en pouvais plus de discuter, je voulais de l'action, me perdre dans les combats et tuer celui à cause de qui tant de vie et de familles avaient été détruites !

Neville fit tout basculer en réussissant Merlin sait comment à trancher la tête de ce maudit reptile et là, ce fut le chaos total, la résistance se remit au combat, des personnes franchissaient le mur d'enceinte pour nous prêter mains fortes, les centaures se joignaient à nous mais surtout, le corps d'Harry n'était plus par terre, il avait disparus. Mon cœur qui s'était mit aux abonnés absent refit surface, battant plus fort que jamais. Il était vivant, par Merlin, j'allais le tuer de mes mains si nous sortons de là vivant, j'allais le tuer de mes mains pour avoir osé me faire croire en sa mort ! J'étais tellement heureuse que malgré la bataille, j'aurais presque pu chantonner !

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

L'agitation était à son comble, je mit la cape d'invisibilité et protégeais ceux que je pouvais à commencer par Neville qui échappa tout juste à un sort de mort. Je ne voyais plus Hermione, en même temps, comment retrouver une personne dans un flot de centaines ?

Les combats se déplacèrent dans la grande salle et c'est là que mon cœur sembla s'arrêter, Hermione, Ginny et Luna étaient en train de combattre Bellatrix et en l'espace de quelques secondes, un sortilège de mort faillit atteindre Ginny puis Hermione, alors que je me précipitais pour les protéger, ce fut Molly qui s'interposa et si j'avais eu peur la première seconde, je fus vite subjugué par les talents de Molly au combat, maintenant, inutile de se demander d'où Ginny tenait une telle vivacité et une telle adresse au combat !

Après la victoire de Molly contre Bellatrix, Voldemort voulu s'en prendre à Molly, je choisis ce moment pour enfin me dévoiler, provocant la surprise chez beaucoup, mon regard croisa celui ravi d'Hermione mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me laisser distraire maintenant.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

L'échange qu'eut Harry avec Voldemort avant la victoire fut passionnant, si bien que je ne me posais plus la moindre question sur ce qu'il s'était passé et sur comment il avait réussit à survivre une fois de plus.

Nous avions gagné, la guerre était finit, il faudrait reconstruire le monde magique, mais Voldemort n'était plus, nous avions gagné et tout ce que je voulais c'était me retrouver seule avec Harry, discuter, savoir enfin ce qu'il pensait de nous, s'il ressentait quelque chose depuis cette nuit qui pour moi avait été magique.

Je ne voulais pas songer à ce que je ferais s'il ne partageait pas mes sentiments mais je ne voulais pas non plus penser à ce que ça impliquerait s'il les partageait, la première solution me briserait le cœur, la seconde en briserait plus d'un mais ne disait-on pas que l'amour est égoïste ?

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

Contre toute attente, j'étais en vie, et je savais que ce qui m'attendait était pire dans un sens, car je connaissais la guerre, je connaissais la peur de mourir mais je ne connaissais pas ce vers quoi j'allais. Si Hermione partageait mes sentiments, je gagnerais l'amour mais je perdrais l'amitié de Ron, peut-être qu'à long terme, si ça ne fonctionnait pas, je perdrais aussi Hermione, j'allais très certainement perdre l'amitié de Ginny et celle des Weasley au complet.

Mais j'étais prêt, je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce que je ressentais, ce ne serait pas non plus bon pour eux que je leur mente en me mentant à moi-même. Je n'étais pas lâche, j'allais affronter ce que je ressentais et les conséquences qui iraient avec.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

 **« Il est difficile de partir lorsque l'on veut rester, compliqué de rire lorsque l'on veut pleurer mais le plus terrible est de devoir oublier lorsque l'on veut aimer. »**

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

Ron, Hermione et moi nous sommes rendus dans le bureau directorial, le portrait de Dumbledore nous attendait, après avoir échangé avec lui, je glissais un regard vers Hermione, comment lui parler alors que Ron était là ? Une fois de retour dans la grande salle, les célébrations avaient commencés, entachait par le chagrin bien sûr mais chacun savait qu'il y avait aussi de quoi se réjouir, malgré tout.

Hermione ne lâchait pas Ron ou plutôt, Ron ne lâchait pas Hermione, je voyais aux regards qu'elle me lançait qu'elle aussi souhaitait me parler mais elle ne voulait pas le heurter, surtout lorsqu'il venait de perdre son frère et moi non plus je ne voulais pas le heurter.

Luna détourna une fois de plus l'attention pour moi, je remis ma cape d'invisibilité puis sortis dans le parc, ne supportant plus d'être au milieu de tout ce monde, ne supportant plus de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle, rien qu'avec elle.

Je m'assis au bord du lac et rangea ma cape d'invisibilité, le soleil était là, il me réchauffait je décidais de m'allonger dans l'herbe, profitant du calme et de la chaleur, fermant les yeux, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pas. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Ginny. Elle s'installa près de moi, puis s'allongea à mes côtés.

\- Quand est-ce arrivé ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hermione et toi, me répondit-elle.

Comment savait-elle ? Hermione lui avait-elle parlé ? Non, la bataille faisait rage, comment aurait-elle pu aborder ce sujet ?

\- J'ai deviné à la réaction d'Hermione lorsqu'elle t'a cru mort. Je suis plutôt douée pour voir ce genre de choses puis je vous connais si bien tous les deux !

\- Ginny, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, c'est arrivé… Comme ça, ni elle, ni moi n'avons pensé à grand-chose en fait… C'est arrivé le lendemain de Noël…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Harry !

\- Pourquoi ? Je m'étonne.

\- Parce que moi aussi je suis tombé amoureuse d'un autre en ton absence, je ne voulais pas, mais c'est arrivé. Il m'a couvert plusieurs fois pendant l'année, lorsque je faisais des trucs idiots pour saper l'autorité de Rogue. Au début, on discutait, je lui confiais mes peurs, puis un jour, on a échangé un baiser, puis le lendemain, un autre, jusqu'à ce que je me rende copte que c'était bien plus qu'un simple ami. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que mes sentiments pour toi n'étaient plus les mêmes.

\- Je te comprends.

\- Je sais, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui pris la main, j'étais soulagé, ainsi, je ne perdrais pas Ginny, quoiqu'il arrive, elle sera là, comme une amie.

\- Qui ? Je demande en tournant mon regard vers elle.

\- Blaise Zabini, me répond-elle en attendant ma réaction.

\- Un Serpentard, franchement Ginny, tu me remplaces par un Serpent !

Elle rigola, moi aussi, qu'il était bon de rire après tout ça et avant tout ce qui m'attendait encore. Je sentais qu'elle aussi, elle avait besoin de rire. J'aurais pu lui dire à quel point j'étais désolé pour la mort de Fred mais, je devinais qu'en cet instant, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, elle le savait, elle voulait, pendant un court instant penser à autre chose et je l'y aidais.

\- Il est très sympathique, comme je te l'ai dit, il m'a couvert plusieurs fois.

\- Du moment que tu es bien avec lui, ça me va, Serpentard ou non !

\- Tu sais que ça ne va pas être la même avec histoire avec Ron, il va t'en vouloir, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il essaie de te mettre son poing dans la figure.

\- Franchement, avec tout ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières années, ce n'est pas le poing de ton frère qui me fait peur, perdre son amitié sera bien plus douloureux que n'importe quelle violence qu'il pourrait avoir envers moi ! Puis quand bien même, son poing, je le mérite.

\- Moi je ne trouve pas, me dit Ginny.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'Hermione l'a aimé pendant des années et qu'il a souvent joué les idiots au lieu de se décider, la preuve la plus flagrante de ce que je dis est l'année dernière, quand il a préféré sortir avec Lavande juste pour se venger d'un baiser vieux de deux ans ! Si mon frère avait fait les choses comme il fallait, lui et Hermione auraient été ensemble et on sait très bien tous les deux que tu n'aurais jamais touchés à Hermione dans ces conditions. Elle ne lui doit rien et toi non plus.

\- Oui, mais il l'aime et je suis son meilleur ami !

\- Il va t'en vouloir mais je serais là pour lui dire qu'il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui, il lui faudra le temps de comprendre, d'encaisser, mais je pense qu'il finira par te pardonner.

\- Oui, enfin, il faut encore qu'Hermione partage mes sentiments et ça, je l'ignore…

\- Tu vas pouvoir le lui demander, elle arrive, me dit Ginny en se levant.

Tournant mon regard vers là où regardait Ginny, je la vis venir vers nous, un peu hésitante en me voyant avec Gin.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, me dit Ginny.

\- Merci Ginny, merci pour tout.

\- On est amis avant tout, me dit-elle en souriant.

Elle partit puis fit un sourire encourageant à Hermione en passant.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Je n'aimais pas la jalousie qui s'était emparée de moi en voyant Ginny et Harry côte à côte mais ça me passa lorsqu'elle me fit un sourire, laissant place à de la culpabilité, il faudrait que je lui parle, plus tard.

Harry se leva et lorsque je fus près de lui, il me tendit une main que je pris. Il me conduisit jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, nous offrant ainsi plus d'intimité, au cas où.

\- Harry je…

Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué de dire ce que je voulais lui dire !

\- Je suis contente que tu t'en sois sortis, dis-je à la place.

Il me fit un sourire, signe qu'il n'était pas dupe, qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulue lui dire à l'origine.

\- Hermione, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé le lendemain de noël et de ce qui a changé depuis, me dit-il ma main toujours dans la sienne.

\- Oui, je le crois aussi, mais ce n'est pas facile, dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Ca c'est sûr, confirma-t-il.

On se regarda un moment puis il se décida à commencer.

\- Je n'arrive pas à oublier, je ne veux pas oublier. Depuis ce soir là, tout à changer, ma façon de te regarder, ma façon de t'aimer et je n'arrive pas à en faire abstraction.

\- Je ressens les mêmes choses Harry, je… Je t'aime, je finis pas lâcher.

\- Je t'aime aussi, me dit-il en approchant son visage du mien.

Il m'embrassa avec douceur, je me sentais enfin pleinement heureuse comme lors de ma première fois, pleine et entière, seulement, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir et je ne pouvais me lancer dans une relation avec Harry car si je le faisais, ça me forcerait à briser le cœur de Ron en lui avouant pourquoi je ne voulais pas être avec lui et il venait de perdre son frère, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça maintenant.

\- Harry, je t'aime mais ce n'est pas possible, pas pour l'instant, dis-je en caressant sa joue.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

\- J'ai fais l'énorme erreur d'embrasser Ron, d'ailleurs, je suis désolé pour ça. Mais maintenant, il doit s'attendre à ce que nous formions un couple.

Je le sentis se tendre.

\- Je ne compte pas former un couple avec Ron, je vais lui faire comprendre en douceur que lui et moi, c'est impossible mais pendant un temps, toi et moi aussi ce sera impossible.

\- Hermione… Aussi douloureuse que soit la vérité, tu la lui dois, il ne comprendra pas autrement !

\- Non, pas maintenant, il vient de perdre Fred ! Il aura autant besoin de toi que de moi, si nous lui disons la vérité, il va nous en vouloir, tu ne crois pas qu'il a déjà assez perdu ?

\- Et moi, tu penses à moi ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je ne souffre pas en te disant tout ça ? Est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Moi aussi je n'ai qu'une envie, celle d'être avec toi mais j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, je ne peux pas être aussi égoïste ! Et si tu réfléchis, tu saurais que toi non plus tu ne peux pas l'être !

Il m'embrassa, je profitais de ce moment, probablement le dernier avant un bon moment, voir probablement le dernier tout court.

\- Je ne vais pas te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire, je t'attendrais, autant que je le pourrais, autant que je le supporterais mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça signifie.

Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Je t'aime, dis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

\- Je t'aime aussi et comme j'aurais aimé que cela suffise, dit-il en m'entourant de ses bras.

Je ne savais ce qu'il allait se passer dans les jours à venir mais je savais que j'avais repoussé un peu le calvaire de Ron, prolongeant le mien, celui d'Harry, je me montrais égoïste envers lui pour ne pas l'être envers Ron, où était la logique ? Nulle part, quand il s'agit d'amour, il n'y a aucune logique.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

 **« Lorsqu'un triste événement survient, il y a trois options : Cela peut te définir, cela peut te détruire ou cela peut te rendre plus fort. »**

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

Il y avait quelque chose que je devais faire, je l'avais repoussé le temps de me reprendre, le temps de prendre pleinement conscience de la fin de la guerre, le temps qu'Hermione me brise le cœur mais maintenant, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire. Kingsley comptait sur moi pour l'aider à rétablir le monde magique mais là, tout de suite, j'avais quelque chose à faire de bien plus triste.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je pris mon courage à deux mains afin de taper à la porte. J'allais briser la vie de cette femme déjà en deuil de son mari et j'allais la briser rien qu'avec ma présence, car elle saurait au premier coup d'œil, en me voyant moi au lieu de sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas survécu mais je le devais, pour elle, mais aussi pour Teddy, mon filleul, j'allais être la pour lui autant que je le pourrais, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le veuille plus.

Andromeda Tonks m'ouvrit et comme je l'avais prédit, elle comprit instantanément, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, sans pour autant couler, elle était le genre de femme à rester digne devant les autres, une manie qui lui venait probablement de son éducation, bien qu'elle lui ait tourné le dos, certaines habitudes restaient ancré en elle mais je me doutais que lorsqu'elle serait seule, son chagrin se manifesterait. Elle s'écarta de la porte pour me laisser entrer.

\- Si c'est vous qui venez me l'annoncer, je suppose que Remus n'a pas survécu non plus ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances Madame Tonks.

J'avais conscience de lui sortir les formules d'usages mais que dire d'autre ?

\- Si jeune et déjà orphelin, pauvre Teddy, dit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Je tendis ma main afin de la poser sur son avant bras, dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Vous serez là pour lui expliquer pourquoi il est orphelin, que ses parents ont été d'un courage exemplaire et qu'il peut être fier d'eux, je serais là aussi, vous ne l'élèverez pas seule.

Elle leva son regard vers moi et me fit un sourire.

\- Merci Harry, je suis certaine que vous serez un très bon parrain !

\- Je ferais tout pour l'être en tout cas.

\- Remus vous estimez et vous affectionnez beaucoup, ma fille aussi vous savez, me dit-elle.

\- Remus était un oncle, car c'est comme ça que je le considérais, il était un oncle très à l'écoute, souvent de bon conseil et il aura toujours toute mon estime. Votre fille était une personne unique, drôle, des fois malgré elle mais loyale et courageuse. Je ne peux que m'estimer heureux de les avoir connus et je ferais tout pour que Teddy, à défaut de les connaître, sache tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire dans leur vie.

Une larme tomba du visage d'Andromeda et elle serra ma main dans la sienne.

\- Merci Harry.

Elle ne me demanda pas un compte rendu de la bataille et je lui en fus reconnaissante, après tout, j'allais devoir le faire pour le monde magique au complet, et les journaux s'empresseraient de publier ça, tôt ou tard, elle saurait bien ce qu'il s'était passé.

En entendant les cris de Ted, Andromeda alla le prendre dans ses bras et le ramena au salon, elle me le confia. Je ne savais pas du tout m'y prendre avec les bébés, mais patiemment, Andromeda m'expliqua comment le tenir, ce qu'il fallait faire pour le calmer puis enfin, je parvins à le calmer. Elle partit nous faire du thé pendant que moi, je regardais le petit Ted, je fus frappé une fois de plus par l'injustice de sa situation, par l'injustice de toutes les familles brisés à cause de Voldemort, évidemment, mon esprit dériva jusqu'à Fred et les autres membres des Weasley, surtout George.

Je fus pris de remord instantanément, avec l'histoire entre Hermione et moi, j'en avais un peu écarté ma famille de cœur et puisqu'elle ne voulait pas révéler ce qu'il s'était passé, ça voulait dire que je pourrais être là pour eux, être là pour George.

Plus tard, je partis de chez Andromeda pour me rendre au Terrier tous les Weasley étaient dans le salon, Molly m'accueillit en m'étreignant.

\- Harry, mon chéri, on se demandait où tu étais passé !

\- Je suis désolé Molly, je suis parti rendre visite à Andromeda, pour lui annoncer…

Elle me caressa la joue et me rétreignit puis me laissa rejoindre les autres, je notais qu'Hermione tenait la main de Ron mais je n'eus aucun mal à faire taire la vague de jalousie qui monta en moi, rien qu'en regardant George et sa détresse.

Tout le monde tournait autour de lui et ça semblait l'agacer, je m'en rendis compte lorsque Molly lui servit un thé, y mit du sucre et le touilla avant de lui poser devant, le regard qu'il lui lança exprimait son énervement face à toutes ses attentions. Il avait seulement envie de pleurer son frère, avec eux, mais eux, étaient trop préoccupés par lui pour laisser exprimer leur chagrin. Je comprenais les deux parties mais pour l'instant, c'était George qui avait besoin de mon soutien, plus que les autres.

\- George, je me demandais si tu étais partant pour faire un tour dans le jardin ? Je propose.

\- Je ne pense pas que… Commença Molly.

Mais Arthur posa sa main sur son épaule, signe que c'était à George de décider. Ce dernier me regarda, exprimant sa gratitude à mon égard et se leva, Molly sembla sur le point de nous suivre, de même que Ron mais j'entendis la voix d'Arthur.

\- Laissez-les, George a besoin de se tranquillité et il est entre de bonnes mains.

Voyant que personne ne sortit derrière nous, j'en conclus que l'argument d'Arthur avait fait mouche, marchant dans le jardin, nous nous sommes assis sous un arbre, regardant droit devant nous, profitant du silence. Je ne voulais pas le briser, si George souhaitait parler, il le ferait de lui-même.

\- Je te remercie pour ton intervention, je les adore mais là… C'était trop ! Dit-il au bout d'un long quart d'heure.

\- Je l'ai vu à ton visage. Ils ne savent pas comment réagir, ils ont mal mais c'était ton jumeau, ils savent que pour toi, c'est encore plus fort et douloureux, alors ils sont maladroits.

\- Oui, je sais mais je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux pas de leur pitié, je veux juste qu'ils m'aiment et qu'ils partagent ma peine, pas qu'ils me traitent comme une pauvre chose fragile et cassée !

\- Alors dis-le leur, ils comprendront.

\- Oui, tu as raison, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Il regarda de nouveau droit devant lui avant de reprendre la parole.

\- En fait, je ne réalise pas vraiment encore… Enfin si, je sais qu'il est… Je le sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que d'une minute à l'autre, il va arriver pour nous dire… je ne sais pas, quelque chose de drôle, m'avoua-t-il.

\- C'est normal, mais tu réussiras à surmonter ça, je lui assure.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Parce que tu ne pourras pas te laisser dépérir, justement en pensant à Fred.

Il me sourit.

\- Merci Harry.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Nous sommes restés encore un moment à profiter du soleil puis, nous avons décidé de rentrer, rejoignant les autres Weasley, ils dinèrent tous ensemble puis Harry refusa l'invitation à rester dormir, il rassura Molly en lui rappelant qu'il avait une maison, Square Grimmaurd.

\- Par Merlin mon chéri, tu ne vas pas rester seul dans cette maison lugubre ?

\- Kreattur a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour la rendre accueillante et je pense que j'y serais très bien mais ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, si jamais ça ne va pas, je viendrais ici.

\- Bien, à bientôt Harry, dit-elle.

Je lui fis une bise, puis à chacun des Weasley, puis à Ron et enfin, à Hermione, sa main caressa la mienne au passage, geste discret qui passa inaperçu de tous, geste qui me fit autan plaisir que mal. Pourquoi se sentait-elle obligé de faire ça alors qu'elle avait choisit d'ignorer ses sentiments pour moi ?

Je fis comme si de rien était et partit, arrivé au Square Grimmaurd, je fus accueillis par Kreattur.

\- Kreattur ne savait pas si le maître rentrerait maintenant que tout est finit. Kreattur va préparer le repas, le maître a-t-il une envie particulière pour son diner ? Me demanda-t-il en s'inclinant.

\- J'ai déjà mangé Kreattur, est-ce qu'il y a du Whisky pur feu ici ?

\- Si le maître veut du whisky, le maître aura du whisky, répondit l'elfe.

Il revint avec un plateau contenant un verre et une bouteille pleine, il me servit et me tendit le verre puis commença à repartir avec le plateau.

\- Kreattur, laisse-moi aussi la bouteille, je pense que ce sera plus simple.

L'elfe revint et déposa la bouteille sur la petite table, puis repartit. Je fus soulagé d'être enfin seul, dans ce qui était ma nouvelle maison, regardant autour de moi, je me dis qu'il allait falloir que je m'occupe de la déco !


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **Karine : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu apprécies, oui, j'essai d'amener l'histoire dans mon sens, et je suis heureuse que ça ne te choque pas ;)**_

 _ **Stéphanie : J'espère que la suite te plaira et c'est moi qui te remercie de me lire ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **« Offrir l'amitié à qui veut de l'amour, c'est comme offrir du pain à qui meurt de soif. »**

 _ **Hermione**_

Dans les jours qui suivirent, on ne vit pas beaucoup Harry en dehors des interviews et des rendez-vous que nous étions forcés d'avoir ensemble. Je savais très bien qu'il nous évitait, d'autant plus que je passais mon temps avec Ron qui n'allait pas bien du tout.

Mais Ron se demandait pourquoi Harry était aussi distant, après tout, nous avions partagés tellement de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un fossé semblait se creuser aujourd'hui, alors, je faisais comme si de rien était, mon seul autre choix aurait été de tout lui avouer et ainsi en rajouter à son malheur.

L'enterrement de Fred eut lieu trois jours après la fin de la bataille, c'était il y a maintenant 2 semaines, les Weasley tachaient d'avancer malgré la peine qu'ils éprouvaient, le plus dur était pour George Bien sûr, mais pour Percy aussi, lui ressentait en plus le regret d'avoir passé les dernières années de la vie de Fred brouillé avec lui, en dehors des quelques heures précédant sa mort.

Moi j'attendais que le monde magique reprenne forme, que ma présence soit moins nécessaire afin d'aller rendre leurs souvenirs à mes parents. Mais je devais avouer que je gardais ce voyage obligatoire sous le coude, pour partir, si jamais la situation devenait trop compliquée, un dernier recours en quelques sortes.

\- Hermione, je viens de recevoir un hibou de Kingsley, il nous demande, me dit Ron en me rejoignant dans le jardin.

\- Allons-y, dis-je en me tournant vers lui et en lui faisant un sourire forcé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien.

\- Hermione, tu passes ton temps à t'isoler, je pourrais croire que tu veux simplement te retrouver seule mais j'ai bien remarqué que c'était ma présence que tu fuyais, celle de Ginny ou de ma famille ne te gêne pas, c'est quand je suis dans la même pièce que toi que tu as tendance à partir.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'ai passé toute ma soirée d'hier avec toi !

\- J'aurais dû être plus précis, c'est dès que je me montre un peu plus tendre avec toi, que tu fuis.

\- Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, Kingsley nous attend.

Il ne dit rien de plus et moi, je me sentais tellement mal, j'avais l'impression d'être une autre, j'avais l'impression d'être le genre de fille prête à tout, même à détruire une amitié pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait et ce que je voulais, c'était Harry, je le savais, le seul que j'aurais dû m'interdire d'avoir. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de croire que ça n'aurait aucune importance, maintenant, je m'étais transformé en une autre et j'avais changé Harry par la même occasion.

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

Ils arrivèrent ensemble mais étrangement distant, je savais qu'elle n'avait rien fait avec lui en dehors du baiser échangé lors de la guerre, je le savais parce que Ron ne semblait pas heureux et je m'en voulais d'être heureux du malheur de mon meilleur ami.

Kingsley nous avait convoqués ensemble afin de donner une interview pour la Gazette du sorcier, moi qui n'aimais pas ce genre de mise en avant, en ce moment, j'étais servi !

Comme pour sorcière hebdo, les mêmes questions étaient posées, les mêmes réponses étaient données et je faillis m'étrangler lorsque la journaliste demanda à Hermione lequel de nous deux, Ron ou moi, faisait battre son cœur.

\- C'est une question assez personnelle, répondit Hermione en devenant rouge.

Il n'y avait pas qu'elle que cette question gênait, elle me gênait aussi et elle peinait Ron, car il aurait certainement apprécié qu'elle réponde « Ron », instantanément, mais le fait qu'elle ne le fasse pas répondait à beaucoup de choses pour mon meilleur ami, je le lisais sur son visage.

\- Elle devient personnelle seulement s'il y une autre réponse que non, objecta la journaliste en souriant.

Elle était peut-être plus diplomate et sympathique que cette harpie de Skeeter, mais bon sang, je me rendais compte que je détestais tous ces journalistes ! Enfin, quand ils s'occupaient de moi, le reste du temps, ils ne me posaient pas de problèmes.

* * *

 _ **Ron**_

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait si honte de dire que nous étions ensemble, après des années à se tourner autour, après le baiser, pour moi les choses semblaient claire mais pourquoi pas pour elle ?

Quelque chose m'échappait, son comportement depuis la fin de la guerre puis maintenant ça, je ne pouvais pas faire semblant de ne pas m'en apercevoir. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce qui avait changé.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à cette question, dit Hermione en regardant ses pieds, presque aussi rouge qu'un étendard de Gryffondor.

Puis là, je compris, en un millième de seconde mon monde bascula. Juste un bref regard entre Harry et Hermione me parut plus explicite que n'importe quelle discussion. Voilà ce qui avait changé, elle ne voulait plus être avec moi, simplement parce qu'elle voulait être avec lui et lui, il en avait tout autant envie.

Comment un simple regard pouvait-il briser autant de choses à la fois ? Mes espoirs, mon amour pour Hermione, mon amitié pour les deux, tout ça c'était consumé pour laisser place au dégoût de ces deux personnes que j'avais tellement aimé et à la colère, la colère envers eux mais aussi la colère contre moi-même, pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais rien vu ? Depuis combien de temps se payaient-ils ma tête ?

A présent, les deux me regardaient, ils commençaient à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Je ne supportais plus de respirer le même air que c'est deux faux-jetons, donc sans rien dire, je pris la direction de la sortie, sans me méfier du fait qu'ils me suivaient ou non.

Arrivé au terrier, je pris la direction de la chambre de Ginny, ma sœur me regarda entrer, prête à me reprocher d'entrer une fois de plus sans avoir tapé mais elle stoppa net sa réplique en voyant ma fureur, non pas parce qu'elle en avait peur mais parce qu'elle semblait intrigué mais je n'étais pas là pour discuter, d'un geste, je pris les affaires d'Hermione qui dormait avec ma sœur, d'ailleurs, rien que ça aurait du me paraître étrange avec le recul, enfin bref…

Je pris toutes ses affaires, les mis en vrac dans la valise puis après l'avoir fermé, je la pris pour la descendre sans faire attention aux protestations de ma sœur. Ma mère fut attirée par le vacarme que je faisais en traînant la valise et par ma sœur qui me criait dessus, mon père ne tarda pas à arriver, puis George et Percy. Ils me suivirent tous jusqu'à la porte d'entré, sans rien comprendre.

En ouvrant la porte, les deux traitres arrivaient, une fois assez près, je jetais la valise aux pieds d'Harry.

\- Tiens, je pense que tu seras heureux de récupérer la valise et sa propriétaire !

\- Ron… Dit Hermione des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Toi, tu ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole, tu n'es qu'une salope !

\- Ron ! S'exclama ma mère outrée par ma vulgarité.

Mais le pire fut quand Harry prit la défense d'Hermione en me disant que je n'avais pas à lui parler ainsi.

\- Oh, mais j'en ai autant pour toi, mon… Ami ! Toi pour qui j'ai toujours été là, toi que j'ai toujours suivi... Tu n'es qu'un connard, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses me poignarder dans le dos.

\- Ron ! S'exclama de nouveau ma mère.

\- Tu permets ! Mon meilleur ami se tape la femme que j'aime dans mon dos, j'ai bien le droit d'être un peu vulgaire non ? Je crie à ma mère.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, Harry ne ferait jamais ça.

\- Tiens, alors toi aussi tu es surprise ? Je lui demande.

\- Harry, tu n'as pas fais ça, pas vrai mon chéri ? Demanda ma mère en le regardant.

\- Non, il n'a pas fait ça, intervint ma sœur.

\- Si, je l'ai fais, répondit Harry en regardant ses pieds.

\- Non, tu ne l'as pas fais ! Ron, ils n'ont couché qu'une fois ensemble, dit Ginny.

\- Parce que tu savais ? Je m'écrie.

\- Oui.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que vous deux, ses meilleurs amis vous ayez pu faire une chose pareil ! S'exclama ma mère.

\- Ron les a abandonnés, il est partit de son plein gré en laissant ses deux meilleurs amis seuls face à un danger immense, donc Harry et Hermione ne lui devait plus rien à partir de ce moment, alors oui, ils ont couchés ensemble, un soir, après avoir faillit mourir, je ne vois pas d'où on peut les blâmer ! S'énerva Ginny en se rapprochant d'Harry.

\- On devrait parler de tout ça au calme, suggéra mon père.

\- Non, je ne discuterais de rien avec eux ! Je m'énerve.

\- Je suis désolé Ron, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal… Commença Hermione.

\- Ah, ça c'est la meilleure !

\- C'est vrai et Harry non plus d'ailleurs…

\- Ne te donnes pas cette peine, je ne croirais pas un mot de ce qui sortira de ta bouche. Je n'ai qu'une question, combien de temps tu comptais me faire espérer quelque chose que tu ne m'aurais jamais donné ?

\- Je n'avais pas le courage de…

\- Ne me parle pas de courage, je te connais, si tu n'avais pas eu honte de ce que tu avais fait, tu n'aurais eu aucun problème à assumer.

\- Non, tu te trompes, si je n'ai rien dis, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas te faire encore plus souffrir, tu as déjà tellement perdu pendant la guerre que je ne voulais t'infliger ça, me répondit-elle.

\- De la pitié ? Tu m'as caché la vérité par pitié ! Si tu savais comme j'aurais préféré que tu me répondes autre chose… Mais ça, c'est encore pire que tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, ni de celle de l'autre là, dis-je avec un signe de tête vers Harry.

\- Moi ce n'est pas par pitié, j'ai juste respecté sa décision, dit Harry.

\- Parce qu'il t'arrive de respecter autre chose que toi-même ? Je demande.

\- Stop, la tu pousses un peu, ok, je comprends, tu viens de l'apprendre et ils auraient tout te dire dès le début mais Harry ne mérite pas ça, il a failli mourir pour que nous tous nous vivions ! Dit George.

\- Parfait Harry, tu vois, malgré tout, tu gardes ton fan club ! Je m'exclame avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Non mais tu t'entends, tu te places en victime mais si tu l'avais voulu, Hermione serait ta copine depuis votre sixième année, mais tu as préféré jouer les idiots avec cette idiote de Lavande, s'écria Ginny.

Ce fut trop, je fis un pas vers elle mais Harry la prit par le bras pour la reculer, sans savoir pourquoi maintenant et pas dès le début, car l'envie n'était pas ce qui me manquait, mon poing s'abattit sur la figure d'Harry, ignorant les cris d'angoisses de ma famille et ceux d'Hermione, je commençais à préparer à nouveau mon poing mais Harry l'arrêta avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

\- Le premier, je l'avais mérité, mais si tu continues, je ne me laisserais pas faire !

Mais déjà, mon père et Percy m'entrainait loin de mon ancien meilleur ami. Ils ne me lâchèrent qu'à l'intérieur de la maison en m'empêchant d'en ressortir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponse à Stéphanie : Lol, comme tu dis, Ron a aussi ses éclairs de lucidité ;)**

 **Réponse à Elia : Merci beaucoup, moi aussi je trouvais que ça aurait pu arriver et si je préfère Harry et Hermione en ami, je me suis toujours dis que ça aurait pu changer de direction à ce moment-là ;)**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme non signée : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **« Ne prends jamais de décision définitive sur une émotion qui pourrait n'être que passagère »**

 _ **Hermione**_

Molly nous laissa en s'excusant, préférant rejoindre Ron, la plupart des Weasley ne semblaient pas nous en vouloir et Ginny et George étaient même de notre « côtés », ils ne nous jugeaient pas et ne prenaient pas ce que nous avions fait comme une trahison mais comme quelque chose d'humain, simplement.

Harry prit ma valise et après avoir échangé un regard, nous avons transplané au Square Grimmaurd, il déposa la valise dans le hall d'entré et je lui pris la main pour l'emmener dans la cuisine, une fois installé, je fis apparaître une serviette humidifié dont je me servis pour soulager la douleur qu'il devait ressentir à l'endroit où Ron l'avait frappé.

\- Je vais te faire disparaître ça, dis-je en continuant de presser légèrement l'endroit.

\- Ce n'est rien Hermione, j'ai connu pire.

\- Oui, je sais que tu as connu pire mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que ce n'est rien !

\- Non, en effet, ce n'est pas rien… Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache…

\- Hermione, il devait savoir, tu n'aurais pas pu faire semblant et tu le sais.

\- Oui, je le sais, je sais aussi que c'est finalement une bonne chose qu'il sache, il va pouvoir aller de l'avant, mais j'aurais tellement aimé que ça se passe autrement.

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il y avait un moment parfait pour qu'il prenne mieux la chose ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Non, tu as raison, c'était inévitable…

\- Ce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir, c'est, si ça en valait la peine…

\- Comment ça ? Dis-je en prenant peur.

\- Toi et moi, est-ce qu'on est ensemble ?

C'était là qu'il voulait en venir ? Un instant j'avais eu peur qu'il juge que notre histoire n'en valait pas la peine mais en fait, il voulait simplement savoir si je voulais aller plus loin. Si d'un côté ça me rassurait, d'un autre, ça m'angoissait. Une partie de moi voulait lui dire qu'elle était heureuse au-delà des mots, cette partie l'embrasserait sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, profitant du plaisir de pouvoir enfin être avec lui mais une autre partie de moi, la partie qui ne cessait de réfléchir et de s'appuyer sur l'esprit plutôt que le cœur me chuchotait d'être prudente, de prendre du recul, pour être vraiment sûr et je savais comment prendre du recul.

\- Je ne sais pas Harry, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Il y a eu mes sentiments pour Ron qui m'ont empêchés de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre pendant des années, puis toi et moi et tu as tout changés mais à côté de ça, il y a eu la chasse aux horcruxes, la guerre et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser deux minutes, maintenant que les choses se sont tassés et que le mal est fait, je parle pour Ron, je n'ai pas envie de foncer tête baissée, je veux prendre le temps de réfléchir et…

\- Et tu es Hermione Granger, dit Harry en souriant.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Je demande en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule.

\- Ca veut dire tu réfléchis toujours à tout et ça me va, je t'aime comme tu es, même quand ça ne joue pas en ma faveur, s'amusa-t-il en caressant ma joue.

Je lui fis un sourire profitant aussi de sa main sur ma joue.

\- Que vas-tu faire alors ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? Je m'étonne.

\- Tu as besoin de réfléchir, je suppose que rester avec moi au Square ne te permettra pas trop de prendre du recul, surtout que si on se retrouve tous les deux, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'empêcher de faire certaines choses, me dit-il en souriant un peu plus.

\- Comme ? Je demande joueuse.

Il se leva et me pressa contre lui et m'embrassa, d'abord doucement, comme pour vérifier que j'étais d'accord, puis plus profondément, plus passionnément, avant de me relâcher, mon cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de faire ce genre de chose, entre autre, me répondit-il.

\- Effectivement, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais pouvoir réfléchir, je dis en riant.

Il s'éloigna un peu de moi et me regarda.

\- Je vais aller chercher mes parents et leur rendre la mémoire. Ca m'éloignera un peu de tout, dis-je.

\- D'accord.

J'avais pensé qu'il essaierait de me retenir mais non, il semblait vraiment accepter.

\- Quoi que tu décides, tu viendras me voir à ton retour ? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet pour la première fois.

\- Bien sûr ! Harry, si sur un plan j'ai besoin de réfléchir, tu restes toujours mon meilleur ami !

\- Je ne veux pas te faire peur mais avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé, je sais déjà qu'on ne pourra pas revenir à ce que nous étions avant cette nuit là.

\- Je le sais.

Oui, je le savais, soit je choisissais de m'autoriser à vivre cette amour avec Harry et je conservais mon meilleur ami en même temps de gagner l'amour, soit, je perdais tout.

\- Quand comptes-tu partir ?

\- Demain, même sans toi et moi, mes parents me manquent.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être que tu t'autoriseras une soirée sans réfléchir ? Me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Une soirée non, mais une nuit, pourquoi pas, je réponds en rougissant.

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

La nuit avait été extraordinaire, la plus belle de toute ma vie et je priais Merlin pour qu'elle soit la première d'une longue liste de nuit similaire partagée avec elle. Mais le retour à la réalité fut brutal lorsque Molly ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans même taper, heureusement, Hermione et moi avions la bonne idée de nous rhabiller un minimum.

\- Ah, vous êtes contents j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, signe de sa colère.

\- Molly… Qu'est-ce que… Commença Hermione.

\- Il est partit ! Il a quitté la maison dans la nuit, en laissant simplement une lettre qui disait qu'il avait besoin de prendre le large ! Tout ça à cause de vous deux !

\- Molly… Dis-je.

\- Non, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un fils, je t'ai toujours accueilli à bras ouverts et toi, tu nous fais ça !

\- Molly, je ne vais pas m'excuser envers vous car je n'ai pas à le faire, ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'il se passe entre Hermione et moi, ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour vous. Quant à Ron, bien sûr que je suis désolé qu'il soit partit et je suis désolé qu'il souffre à cause de nous mais s'il ne nous avait pas abandonnés alors les sentiments que j'ai pour Hermione n'aurait pas changé et inversement.

Mes mots semblaient faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de Molly, son visage devenait moins furieux.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je m'inquiète tellement pour lui !

\- Je vais aller préparer du thé, et nous allons discuter tranquillement de tout ça, intervint Hermione.

Elle quitta la chambre au plus vite, probablement heureuse de fuir la situation gênante.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé qu'il soit partit, dis-je.

\- Il doit en avoir besoin, puis, on ne contrôle pas ce genre de chose, c'est mieux que la vérité est éclatée, et tu avais raison, je n'ai pas à me mêler de cette histoire ou du moins, je n'ai pas à vous en vouloir à tous les deux. Pardonnes mon entrée, me dit-elle en me serrant contre elle une fois que je me mis debout.

\- Ce n'est rien Molly.

Elle resta prendre une tasse de thé et repartit chez elle, les choses s'étaient bien finis, mais cela avait jeté un froid entre Hermione et moi, je n'avais aucun mal à voir la culpabilité sur ses traits puisque je ressentais la même chose.

\- Je vais y aller, me dit-elle en se levant.

\- Tu sais à peu près combien de temps tu vas t'absenter ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Un bon moment je pense, répondit-elle sans me regarder.

\- Hermione…

\- Je dois y aller, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponse à Stéphanie : Oui c'est sur qu'il est plus facile de partir que de rester dans ces cas-là, voilà la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

 **« Lorsqu'un ami traverse une tempête, ta présence est beaucoup plus importante qu'un million de mots vides de sens. »**

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

Voilà, elle était partit, une fois de plus, si j'avais très bien compris son besoin la veille, aujourd'hui, j'avais peur qu'elle ne revienne jamais ou plutôt qu'elle ne me revienne jamais, je savais qu'elle se sentait responsable du départ de Ron car dans un sens, je me sentais aussi responsable.

Mais au milieu de ma culpabilité pour Ron, de la compréhension que j'avais envers Hermione, il y avait aussi la colère. Oui, j'étais en colère, après tout, le mal avait été fait, mais elle, elle choisissait de fuir plutôt que de vivre ce qu'il pourrait y avoir entre nous.

Je savais bien que la veille, elle m'avait dit la vérité, elle souhaitait seulement partir pour réfléchir mais le passage de Molly avait tout remis en question, j'avais vu dans ses yeux son désir de s'éloigner de moi et tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était espérer qu'elle change d'avis, qu'elle revienne vers moi, même si je n'y croyais pas trop.

Après le repas du midi, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, d'un pas traînant, un tenant mon verre de whisky, j'ouvris pour découvrir George.

\- Salut Harry, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Salut, dis-je en me poussant pour le laisser entrer.

\- Hum, du whisky à cet heure-ci ? Me fit-il remarquer.

\- Je crois que j'en ai besoin.

\- Entre nous Harry, je viens de perdre mon jumeau, je crois que j'en ai besoin aussi !

\- Je dois bien avoir un deuxième verre, je dis en rigolant.

\- Parfait !

Après l'avoir servis, nous trinquons, sans porter de toast, discutant de tout et de rien, sauf des choses qui nous blessaient et c'était assez efficace pour nous changer les idées.

* * *

 _ **Ginny**_

George m'avait avertit qu'il partait rendre visite à Harry, je savais que ma mère avait tendance à l'étouffer et qu'Harry était le seul qui avait su le traiter comme à l'accoutumer mais je m'inquiétais aussi pour Harry lui-même.

Aucun doute que ce qu'il avait vécu avant et pendant la guerre, en particulier son expérience de mort, même s'il était revenu parmi nous. Si on ajoutait à tout ça son amitié avec Ron qui venait d'exploser et sa relation naissante avec Hermione qui souffrait probablement du départ de mon frère, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Une fois arrivée au Square, vers 19 heures, c'est Kreattur qui m'ouvrit.

\- Ah, Miss Weasley a bien fait de venir, Kreattur ne savait plus quoi faire pour le maître et son ami ! S'exclama l'elfe.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais la voix d'Harry et George me provenait, ils chantaient Odo le héros à tue-tête et faux en plus !

\- Ah combien de verre en sont-ils ? Je demande.

\- Oh, Kreattur préfère compter en bouteille ! Ils en sont à trois Miss. Kreattur voudrait ne plus les servir, mais dès que Kreattur essai de raisonner le maître, celui-ci lui ordonne de le servir et Kreattur doit obéir.

\- Hermione n'a pas essayé de les arrêter ? Je m'étonne.

\- Oh non, l'autre Miss est partit ce matin après le passage de votre mère, elle est allée chercher ses parents, répondit l'elfe.

Oui, en d'autres termes, elle avait fui, comment une fille aussi courageuse quand il s'agissait de risquer sa vie pouvait se montrer aussi fuyante quand il s'agissait d'affronter ses sentiments ? Enfin, ce qui était fait, était fait, maintenant, c'était à moi de jouer !

\- Oh, c'est Ginny jolie ! S'exclama George en me montrant du doigt.

\- Ginny ! S'écria Harry en venant vers moi.

\- Alors, journée arrosé ? Je demande en esquivant habillement Harry qui faillit se jeter sur moi mais en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne finisse dans le meuble.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas si arrosée est le terme qui convient, me répondit George en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'elle est noyée, on a peut-être un peu trop bu ! Ajouta Harry.

\- Je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, dis-je avec ironie.

Quelle idée merveilleuse j'avais eu d'emmener les potions de dégrisement, comme si je développais un don pour la divination !

\- Buvez ça, dis-je en tendant les deux verres dans lesquels j'avais versé les potions.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demanda Harry suspicieux.

\- Quelque chose qui vous remettra les idées claires !

Je pris mon regard déterminé, celui qui me faisait ressembler à ma mère, celui qu'aucun de mes frères ne voulaient contrarier, si bien que George prit son verre sans faire d'histoire et qu'Harry finit par le suivre.

\- On ne sent pas de différence, me fit remarquer Harry.

\- C'est une potion, pas un miracle, attends un peu, dis-je en le poussant sur le canapé.

Je pris alors les bouteilles pour les jeter, Kreattur vint m'aider pendant que les deux autres me regardaient, d'un œil de moins en moins vitreux.

\- Hum, Harry, je peux rester ici ce soir ? Demanda George.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas les chambres qui manquent, répondit Harry.

\- Parfait, bonne nuit, dit George en quittant le salon.

Une fois le salon rangeait, je pris place à côté d'Harry.

\- Alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi vous vous êtes mis dans cet état ?

\- Ginny, tout le monde a parfois besoin de lâcher prise. Le fait que nous ayons bu toute la journée ne veut pas forcément dire que nous ayons un problème, on avait juste besoin d'oublier.

\- Je le sais, je n'ai jamais dis que c'était grave mais ça risque de le devenir si tu le refais demain, puis après demain, puis les jours d'après… Tu vois où je veux en venir.

\- Oui, je vois très bien et ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira, pour ton frère aussi.

\- D'accord, dis-je simplement.

\- Mais merci d'être intervenu, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Il me confia tous les événements qu'il s'était passé depuis leur départ du terrier la veille. Il me confia ses doutes quant au retour d'Hermione, quant à leur avenir ensemble.

\- Et si je m'étais trompé… Si en fait, elle et moi, nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble ?

\- Alors tu t'en remettras et tu passeras à autre chose.

\- Oui, mais j'aurais gâché mon amitié avec Ron et c'est peut-être cette idée qui m'est la plus douloureuse quand je songe à tout ça. Enfin non, le plus douloureux, c'est qu'elle soit partit mais justement, quand j'allais mal, je me confiais à Hermione ou à Ron et là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu les deux.

Je pris sa main.

\- Dans tous les cas, tu n'es pas seul pour autant. Je suis là et George aussi, enfin, il le sera d'ici demain, je rectifie en souriant.

\- Oui, mais vous avez autres choses à faire qu'à perdre du temps avec mes états d'âmes ridicules, il y a un monde à reconstruire !

\- Nous sommes tes amis, donc, nous sommes là pour toi, comme toi tu as toujours été là pour nous et qu'importe ce qui te mine, ça ne change rien.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas à cause du départ de Ron ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, il est partit parce qu'il en avait besoin, certainement par rapport à Hermione et toi mais vous n'êtes pas responsable, c'est lui qui l'a choisit. Comme il a choisit de vous accompagner pour les horcruxes, comme il a choisit de vous abandonner, comme il a choisit de revenir… Trop tard. J'aime mon frère mais je ne suis pas du genre à le soutenir coûte que coûte juste parce qu'il est mon frère, quand il a tort, il a tort.

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de garder ma main dans la sienne un bon moment avant de m'inviter à dormir au Square, après avoir avertit ma mère, je me mis dans mon lit et fermais mes yeux un peu plus confiante que lorsque j'étais arrivé. Harry n'allait pas bien mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser sombrer, il se laissait seulement un peu de répits.

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

Le lendemain je trouve George en train de prendre son petit déjeuner servit par Kreattur qui me servit également le mien.

\- Bonjour, je dis.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bien dormis ?

\- A merveille et toi ?

\- Ca va.

\- Merci pour la soirée d'hier, je pense qu'elle nous était nécessaire.

\- Je le pense aussi, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Dis, tu étais sérieux quand tu m'as proposé de venir vivre ici quelques temps ? Me demanda George.

Oui, je me souvenais qu'après quelques verres, lorsqu'il s'était confié sur son envie de partir du terrier mais sur sa peur de retourner vivre là où il avait vécu avec Fred, du coup, j'avais spontanément proposé qu'il vienne au Square.

\- Oui, j'étais tout à fait sérieux, à la vérité, je me sens un peu seul dans cette maison.

\- Alors d'accord, accepté-t-il en frappant sa main dans la mienne.

Oui, Ginny avait raison, je n'étais pas seul. Je pouvais compter sur elle et sur George, car je savais que son emménagement nous aiderait autant l'un que l'autre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponse à Stéphanie : Tu vas avoir droit aux deux point de vue que tu m'as demandé ;) Contente que tu sois toujours là et j'espère que tu le seras encore ;) Merci.**

 **Réponse à Elia : Merci à toi de l'avoir lu, j'espère te relire ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

 **« Ne confond pas ton chemin avec ta destination. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est orageux aujourd'hui que cela signifie que tu ne te diriges pas vers le soleil. »**

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Retrouver mes parents avait été facile, après tout, même sans leurs souvenirs, ils restaient profondément les mêmes personnes et je les connaissais par cœur. Leur rendre la mémoire aussi avait été assez simple, ce qui l'avait moins été, c'était les explications mais à défaut de cautionner, ils avaient compris mon geste.

\- Peut-être que nous devrions rentrer à Londres, proposa mon père.

\- Papa, puisqu'on est là, on pourrait passer les grandes vacances ensemble ?

Mes parents se regardèrent et acquiescèrent guère dupe quant au fait que quelque chose me faisait appréhender mon retour mais ils ne me posèrent pas de questions, sachant que je me confierais lorsque je le voudrais mais j'avais tellement peur de les décevoir que je n'étais pas sûr de le faire un jour.

Je me demandais où était parti Ron, s'il allait bien. J'espérais que, où qu'il soit, il parvienne un jour à nous pardonner mais pour l'instant, ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin, c'était de me pardonner à moi-même.

Je ne m'en voulais pas pour ce qui était arrivé entre Harry et moi, je me rendais compte que, dans les circonstances où nous nous trouvions à ce moment-là, c'était un peu inéluctable et m'en vouloir pour ça en reviendrait à regretter et à considérer cela comme une erreur mais je savais que ça n'en était pas une.

Non, je m'en voulais que Ron ait eu à en souffrir et je m'en voulais aussi parce que je faisais souffrir Harry par la même occasion comme si tout le reste n'était pas suffisant mais j'avais besoin de pouvoir me regarder en face, de me pardonner avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit. Je voulais qu'Harry et moi ça fonctionne mais pour cela, il fallait que je prenne mon temps, que je pense un peu à moi juste avant.

Alors je lui fis une lettre où je lui expliquais tout ça, pour qu'il sache, pour qu'il arrête de se morfondre et de s'inquiéter… Oui, je savais dans quel état je l'avais laissé et je savais ce qu'il devait faire par rapport à cela, il était mon meilleur ami depuis 7 ans, je le connaissais par cœur !

Puis après avoir envoyé la lettre, je rejoignis mes parents pour une balade à Sydney.

* * *

 _ **Ron**_

Tout le monde me croyait loin mais j'étais là, à Londres, je ne voulais parler à personne, voilà tout. Ma famille m'avait, certes, soutenus mais tout en essayant de me montrer qu'Harry et Hermione ne m'avaient pas trahit, or, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais entendre.

Je voulais entendre les gens les haïr autant que moi puis je voulais aussi qu'ils se sentent responsable de mon départ et ça avait marchait puisque j'avais vu ma mère arriver au square comme une furie le matin puis en repartir, certes, plus calme mais son intervention avait jeté le froid que je voulais entre Harry et Hermione puisque cette dernière avait quitté le square quelques minutes après, les larmes aux yeux, sa valise à la main.

Ma mission accomplit, je n'avais plus aucune raison d'espionner mon ex meilleur ami mais je n'allais pas rentrer non plus, j'avais encore envie de tous les faire mariner. Je savais que mon comportement n'avait rien de bien mais je m'en foutais, je voulais qu'Harry et Hermione souffrent au moins autant que moi.

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

Après ma cuite de la veille, je ressentais le besoin de m'aérer et je savais déjà ce que je pouvais faire pour me couper de toutes mes pensées concernant Ron et Hermione, j'allais emmener Ted au parc, ok, il n'avait que quelques mois et il ne pourra jouer à rien mais sa présence me changera forcément les idées !

Et je ne m'étais pas trompé, certes, je ne pouvais pas encore lui faire faire de la balançoire mais ses gazouillis et sa façon de changer ses cheveux de couleurs m'amusaient et me distrayaient mais trop tôt, le temps se fit un peu plus frais, sonnant l'heure de ramener Teddy chez sa grand-mère.

A mon retour au Square m'attendait une lettre d'Hermione que j'ouvris, elle me racontait comment elle avait retrouvé ses parents et sa réussite à leur rendre la mémoire, elle m'informait aussi qu'elle ne rentrait pas dans l'immédiat.

Elle disait avoir besoin de temps pour elle mais me promettait de revenir, donc, j'étais rassuré, j'avais eu tellement peur que le départ de Ron remette tout en question ! C'est donc un peu plus léger que j'envisageais la soirée à venir.

\- Ah Harry, je me demandais si ça te gênait que je fasse venir Angelina ce soir ? Me demanda George.

\- Tu es chez toi maintenant, invites qui tu veux !

\- Mais tu restes avec nous, elle sera contente de te revoir.

\- Je serais là.

A 19 heures, Angelina arriva mais accompagné d'une autre fille, une blonde aux cheveux longs et à la peau pâle, des yeux bleus, un visage parfait et un corps qui l'était tout autant et c'était en rencontrant ce genre de beauté parfaite que je me rendais compte que j'étais vraiment amoureux d'Hermione car malgré sa beauté incontestable, elle ne m'intéressait pas.

Angelina salua George et moi-même puis fit les présentations.

\- Je vous présente Elena, ma cousine… Oui, je sais, on ne se ressemble pas du tout ! Rigola Angelina en faisant un clin d'œil à sa cousine.

\- Salut, nous dit timidement Elena.

\- Salut, on répond George et moi.

On se dirige vers le salon où Kreattur nous emmène de quoi boire, me rappelant de la veille, je choisis d'en rester au jus de citrouille !

\- Elena a emménagé avec moi, ça faisait des années qu'on en parlait !

\- Tu vivais où avant ? Demanda George.

\- En France, ma mère est Française, répondit Elena.

\- Ah, d'accord !

\- Son père est le frère de ma mère, expliqua Angelina.

\- Et tu as été scolarisé à Beauxbâtons alors ? Demanda George.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as dû connaitre ma belle-sœur, Fleur Delacour ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tout le monde connait Fleur, notre championne au tournoi des trois sorciers ! S'exclama Elena en souriant.

\- Ah, nous avons la le quatrième sorcier du tournoi, s'amusa George en me tapant l'épaule.

\- Oui, je t'avais reconnus, me dit-elle en souriant.

Comme tout le monde, mais ce que j'appréciais, c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas impressionner ou vouloir m'impressionner, elle semblait assez simple.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant que tu es ici ? Je demande pour me montrer sympathique.

\- Je commence ma formation d'Auror en Septembre, me répond-elle.

\- Ah, peut-être qu'on sera dans la même classe ! Je m'exclame très intéressé par la tournure de la conversation.

\- Pourquoi, tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir faire Auror ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Si, j'en suis sûr mais j'ai le choix entre commencer ma formation dès Septembre ou à la reporté pour faire ma septième année, afin de passer mes ASPIC mais j'hésite encore.

\- Ils te laisseraient commencer sans tes ASPIC ? Me demande-t-elle surprise.

\- Tu parles à Harry Potter, s'amusa Angelina.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec ce que tu as accomplit, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'ASPIC pour prouver que tu seras au niveau de la formation, dit-elle après avoir réfléchit.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai jamais trop aimé les traitements de faveurs, je dis.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de ça, enfin peut-être mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'aurais pas autant de crédibilité que n'importe quel autre Auror présent dans la formation !

Elle n'avait pas tort, en tout cas, j'aimais sa façon de voir les choses.

\- Et toi, tu as eu tes ASPIC cette année ? Je demande.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas encore les résultats, du coup, pour le moment, mes projets sont en attentes.

\- Comme si tu doutais ! Tu as toujours été la meilleure, s'amusa Angelina.

\- Toi tu n'en doutes peut-être pas, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, j'ai beau avoir réussit jusque là, on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien !

Angelina leva les yeux au ciel et George échangea un regard amusé avec moi, je savais parfaitement ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'est-à-dire, qu'Elena ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione questions études et attentes de résultat !

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance agréable, Elena était sympathique et j'avais toujours apprécié Angelina, il ne manquait qu'Hermione et Ron, surtout Hermione, pour que je me sente parfaitement bien.

* * *

 **Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition, pour le moment, je pense qu'elle restera un moment dans l'histoire mais avec moi, on est jamais sûr de rien ou du moins de pas grand chose ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je remarque un petit bug au niveau du site qui fait que toutes les reviews récentes n'apparaisse pas ailleurs que dans mes mails, du coup, en plus de répondre aux reviews anonymes, je vais répondre à celle que je n'ai pas pu répondre en MP.**

 **Stéphanie : Merci, contente que tu sois toujours fidèle au poste XD. Pour Elena, nous verrons bien pour la suite ;)**

 **Elia : Contente que ça t'aies plut ;) De rien et merci ;)**

 **Fibulala : Salut, Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

 **« Vies sans excuses et aime sans regrets. »**

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Deux semaines, voilà deux semaines que je passais et repassais le problème dans ma tête sans arriver à démêler tout ça, d'un côté je m'en voulais pour Ron, de l'autre, je trouvais que gâchais ce qu'il pourrait y avoir entre Harry et moi serait une bêtise énorme mais je n'arrivais pas à prendre la moindre décision.

J'étais en Australie avec mes parents, sur le balcon du salon qui donnait sur la mer, je profitais de la vue, de l'air en espérant que le vent pénètre mon esprit pour ôter certaines de mes pensées afin de prendre enfin une décision, reculer ou avancer, je voulais simplement faire un pas, dans un sens ou dans l'autre mais j'étais figée.

\- Alors ma chérie, tu vas enfin me confier ce qu'il t'arrive ? Me dit ma mère en se posant à mes côtés.

\- Je ne sais si…

\- Déjà, je peux deviner qu'il s'agit d'une histoire de cœur, il n'y a que ça pour réussir à te laisser dans le doute, tu as l'air de réfléchir en permanence. S'il s'agissait d'autre chose, tu aurais déjà trouvé la solution.

Ma mère avait toujours été douée pour lire en moi, pour me comprendre, mieux que moi-même parfois.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'agit une fois de plus de Ron ? Tu sais, je l'aime beaucoup, c'est un garçon très gentil mais il n'a pas l'air très doué avec toi.

\- Indirectement, il s'agit de Ron mais dans le fond, cela concerne plus Harry.

\- Harry ?

Alors je commence à tout lui raconter, elle ne m'interrompit pas une seule fois, opinant de temps en temps pour me faire comprendre qu'elle me suivait toujours puis lorsque j'eus finis, elle garda le silence un instant avant de se mettre à parler.

\- En dehors de ta culpabilité envers Ron, est-ce que tu as la moindre chose à reprocher à Harry ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait te convenir ?

\- J'en suis persuadée.

\- Et si tout venait à se finir entre lui et toi, si tu décidais de ne jamais le revoir, penses-tu que ta culpabilité envers Ron disparaitrait ?

Voilà une question que je ne m'étais jamais posée ! Non, elle serait toujours car le mal était fait.

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas retourner auprès d'Harry pour voir ce que ça donne ? Dans tous les cas, ta culpabilité ne changera pas, et selon moi, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, comme l'a dit la sœur de Ron, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Harry est quelqu'un de bien et entre nous, je pense qu'il te convient beaucoup mieux que Ron pourtant, je les apprécie autant l'un que l'autre.

\- Pourtant, je me sens responsable de son départ…

\- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu ne voulais pas le faire souffrir pourtant, dans ce genre d'histoire, il y a toujours des personnes qui souffrent mais il ira mieux et ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de faire ce dont tu as envie.

Ma mère déposa un baiser sur ma joue puis me frotta l'épaule avant de me laisser réfléchir. Elle avait réussit à démêler bien plus de choses en quelques mots que moi en deux semaines. Entendre ça de la part de Ginny était une chose mais l'entendre de ma mère, qui était encore plus étrangère à cette histoire que ma meilleure amie en était une autre. Elle avait raison bien sûr et par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien d'y voir enfin clair !

Je n'allais pas rentrer dans l'immédiat, mais dès la semaine prochaine, au moins, je profiterais encore un peu de mes parents avant de le revoir.

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

La colocation avait l'air de bien aider George, je le sentais un peu mieux, plus apaisé, il souffrait bien sûr mais il apprenait doucement à avancer malgré la peine et la douleur. Angelina y était aussi pour beaucoup, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, l'ancienne Gryffondor venait souvent passer la soirée au Square.

De ce fait, Elena aussi, vivant avec sa cousine, elle venait toujours avec elle lorsque celle-ci venait au Square et je l'appréciais vraiment, elle avait un esprit vif et une intelligence peu commune, elle était aussi discrète, aimable, modeste, et elle jugeait les gens sur ce qu'ils étaient et non sur qui ils étaient. Sur beaucoup de points, elle me faisait penser à Hermione mais en même temps, elles n'étaient pas identiques.

Ce soir-là, Angelina et George étaient sortis, mon colocataire était allé la rejoindre sur le chemin de traverse, pour la première fois, il allait retourner dans sa boutique et son amie serait là pour le soutenir. Je n'attendais pas de visite, alors je fus fort surpris lorsqu'Elena sonna à ma porte.

\- Je ne t'ai pas prévenu, désolé, me dit-elle.

\- Non, pas de problèmes, entre !

Elle tenait une lettre dans sa main.

\- Je viens de recevoir mes résultats aux ASPIC mais, Angelina était déjà partit à l'arrivé du hibou et vu ce qu'ils vont faire ce soir, je n'avais pas envie de la déranger. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage d'ouvrir l'enveloppe…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, ce qui la fait sourire et rougir.

\- Je sais, je suis ridicule mais si jamais je me suis plantée, je vais devoir retourner faire mon année à Beauxbâtons et je me plais trop ici pour repartir !

\- Non, tu n'es pas ridicule, ne t'inquiète pas. Donne-moi ton enveloppe, je vais regarder avant toi.

\- Merci ! S'exclame-t-elle en me donnant le courrier.

Après avoir ouvert l'enveloppe, je me mis à lire ses notes et j'en fus assez impressionné.

« Astronomie – Acceptable

Métamorphoses – Optimal

Sortilèges/Enchantements – Optimal

Destruction des Arts Noirs – Optimal

Duel – Optimal

Alchimie – Optimal

Herbologie/Botanique – Effort exceptionnel

Soin aux créatures magiques – Effort exceptionnel

Histoire – Effort exceptionnel

Anglais – Optimal »

\- Je ne savais que vous aviez des matières qui différaient des notre !

\- Oui et encore, tu ne sais que quelques différences, il y en a d'autres que vous n'avez pas à Poudlard mais que je n'ai pas pris, me répondit-elle.

Elle avait eu la politesse de me répondre mais je savais qu'elle attendait que je lui annonce ses résultats.

\- Tiens, tu peux regarder toi-même, tu n'auras pas à refaire ta septième année, je lui dis pour la tranquilliser.

Elle prit la feuille d'une main tremblante et la parcourut avant de se détendre.

\- J'ai toujours été nulle en Astronomie, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Félicitations !

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un grand sourire soulagé.

\- Viens avec moi, on va fêter ça, dis-je en attrapant ma veste.

\- Où ?

\- Le chaudron baveur, ça te dit ?

\- Je n'y suis jamais allé, me répond-elle.

\- Et bien tu ne pourras plus le dire !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et m'empare de son bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, une fois arrivé, nous nous installons à une table où Tom s'empresse de venir prendre notre commande puis revient quelques minutes plus tard avec nos deux bièraubeurres.

\- Tes résultats sont excellents, dis-je en trinquant.

\- C'est vrai que je suis plutôt satisfaite, avoue-t-elle.

\- Avec ça, tu n'auras aucun mal à entrer dans le cursus pour devenir Auror.

\- Je l'espère ! Et toi, tu as pris une décision ?

\- Oui, je ne retournerais pas à Poudlard, je ne m'en sens pas capable. Cette école, c'est les meilleures années de ma vie, c'est là où j'ai réellement commencé à vivre mais je sens que ça fait parti du passé, puis, y retourner aussi vite serait trop douloureux, tellement de gens y ont perdus la vie…

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne.

\- Alors dans ce cas, va de l'avant puis si ton ancienne école est réellement importante pour toi, tu réussiras à y retourner un jour ou l'autre, me dit-elle.

\- Du coup, on sera dans le même cursus et vu tes notes, je sais déjà que je ne serais jamais loin en classe, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je t'avertis, mes cahiers seront enchantés pour éviter que tu ne les copies, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça !

\- Tu crois ? Me demanda-t-elle avec malice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponse à Stéphanie : Ah, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ;) Merci beaucoup.**

 **Réponse à Elia : Et oui, enfin, il y a toujours l'image que les autres ont de lui, il est plus connu que ce qu'il aimerait mais oui, il peut enfin vivre, comme ut dis. Pour le reste, je te laisse lire la suite... Merci beaucoup ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

 **« L'amour sans jalousie n'est pas l'amour. »**

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

J'étais au ministère, dans le bureau de Kingsley en train de régler les formalités pour pouvoir démarrer ma formation en Septembre, puis me vint en tête le dossier d'Elena, avait-il été traité ? Accepter ? Aurait-elle la réponse rapidement ?

\- Kingsley, je sais que tu t'occupes seulement de moi et qu'en plus, tu es maintenant ministre et que tu n'appartiens plus au bureau des aurors mais une amie a fait une demande pour intégrer le cursus de formation d'auror, saurais-tu où en le dossier d'Elena Grisham ?

\- Attends, je vais te dire ça dans deux minutes.

Kingsley envoya une note.

\- Je viens de demander au chef du bureau des aurors de me faire parvenir son dossier, m'apprit-il.

\- Merci.

\- Qui est cette Elena ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Une amie, enfin, on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps mais je pense que je peux la considérer comme une amie.

Kingsley acquiesça, puis le dossier arriva quelques minutes après. Kingsley l'ouvrit et le consulta 5 bonnes minutes.

\- Ses notes sont excellentes, son parcours scolaire est irréprochable, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'a pas encore reçu de réponse favorable ! Ah… Je vois.

\- Quoi, il y a un souci ? Je demande.

\- Elle a la double nationalité, elle vivait en France jusqu'à maintenant, me fit-il remarquer.

\- Et ? Il y a un souci avec ça ? Je pensais que la formation pour devenir Auror était ouverte à toutes les nationalités, pas seulement à nous !

\- C'était le cas.

\- C'était ?

\- Oui, les mangemorts en fuite sont suspecté de recruter à l'étranger, ils prendraient trop de risque à rester ici, alors, nous avons décidé pour quelques temps de ne pas accepter de candidatures venant de pays où nous suspectons les mangemorts de se cacher et d'essayer de recruter. Il serait facile pour eux de nous envoyer des personnes inconnus de nos services pour nous infiltrer… Je ne suis pas particulièrement fier de ça, mais dans l'urgence, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, m'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire désolé.

Je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'Elena puisse être une espionne… Non, je ne la connaissais peut-être pas depuis longtemps mais j'étais prêt à me porter garant d'elle, Elena était quelqu'un de bien.

\- Kingsley, tu sais que je n'aime pas demander des choses que tu refuserais à quiconque d'autre mais là, ce n'est pas pour moi, alors j'ose le faire… Elena est une amie, je la vois beaucoup depuis trois semaines, certes, c'est peu, mais je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas espionne. J'ai confiance en elle et je te demande de faire en sorte que son dossier soit accepté.

Il me regarda un moment.

\- Es-tu sûr de toi ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, son dossier sera validé mais je souhaite la voir avant. Non pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance mais j'aime me faire ma propre idée des gens.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je lui ferais passer le message. Je dois revenir demain pour les procès des Malefoy, dis-je.

\- Tu comptes toujours témoigner en faveur du fils ?

\- Oui, il n'est pas vraiment responsable… Enfin, si, mais je pense que la plupart des gens à ça place ne s'en serait pas mieux sortit et je dois la vie à sa mère.

\- Bien, l'important c'est que tu fasses ce qui te semble juste mais je ne m'inquiète pas à ton sujet. Donc, essais de venir avec Miss Grisham demain, nous nous verrons tous les trois après le procès.

\- Bien, merci beaucoup Kingsley.

Une fois au square, j'envoi un hibou à Elena pour qu'elle me rejoigne au square, une heure plus tard, je la fais entrer.

\- Salut, me dit-elle en me faisant la bise.

\- Salut, tu vas bien depuis hier ?

\- A merveille ! Angelina a dormit ici ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais là, elle et George sont partis je ne sais où.

\- Ok, il faut que j'apprenne à ma chère cousine qu'il serait bon de me prévenir !

Je rigole puis je vais avec elle jusqu'au salon.

\- Euh… Elena, j'étais au ministère pour mon dossier d'admission…

\- Ah, oui, je suppose que tu n'as pas eu de souci ? Moi ils l'ont refusé, je suppose qu'ils ont leurs raisons… En tout cas, félicitation ! Dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

Elle était vraiment adorable, se réjouir sincèrement pour moi alors qu'elle devait être terriblement déçue de ne pas avoir été sélectionnée.

\- En fait, j'ai parlé de toi au ministre et je pense qu'il va accepter ton dossier, par contre, il veut te rencontrer avant.

\- Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas usé de ton influence de super-héros pour m'arranger, pas vrai ?

\- Influence de super-héro ? Je crois que tu me surestimes !

\- Je disais pour plaisanter mais sérieusement Harry, s'ils ont refusé mon dossier, ils doivent avoir leurs raisons, je ne veux pas avoir une place simplement parce que j'ai noué une amitié avec toi ! Je veux dire… J'ai ma fierté ! Je veux avoir ma place parce que je la mérite, non pas parce que toi et moi on s'apprécie !

\- Si la décision s'était basée uniquement sur tes résultats et ton profil, tu aurais été prise sans hésitation mais apparemment, le ministère a reçu des informations selon lesquelles les mangemorts recrutaient à l'étranger, du coup, ils ont tendance à rejeter les candidatures étrangères.

\- Oh !

\- Oui, alors je me suis porté garant pour toi. Donc oui, j'ai peut-être un peu usé de mon influence mais tu sauras leur prouvé que tu as ta place parmi nous, je n'en doute pas.

\- Merci Harry.

Puis une fois de plus, elle m'enlaça, je mis mes bras autour d'elle, l'enlaçant à mon tour et c'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte qu'Hermione était là, nous regardant, avec jalousie.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Qui était cette blonde magnifique qui venait de se jeter dans les bras d'Harry ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression que tout mon être brulait ? Lorsque j'avais aperçu Ron embrassant Lavande lors de notre sixième année, ça ne m'avait pas fait mal avec autant d'intensité. Là, si j'écoutais mon instinct, je la tirerais par les cheveux pour l'éloigner de lui mais il fallait que je prenne sur moi, je ne connaissais rien de cette fille, peut-être était-elle sympathique et peut-être qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis ? Je priais pour qu'ils ne soient qu'amis.

\- Hermione ! S'exclama Harry en relâchant Blondie.

\- Salut, dis-je simplement.

\- Salut, dit Elena en me faisant un signe de la main en souriant.

Puis Harry se dirigea vers moi et sans gêne, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Au moins, j'étais rassurée, quoi qu'elle soit pour lui, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais d'abord crue. Puis il lâcha ma bouche et prit ma main pour m'emmener jusqu'à elle.

\- Hermione, je te présente Elena, une amie. Elena, voici Hermione.

Elle me sourit avant de me faire la bise.

\- Enchantée de te connaître Hermione, Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

\- Enchanté également, dis-je en mentant.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser vous retrouver !

\- Merci Elena, rejoins moi ici demain matin, on ira assister à un procès où je dois témoigner et le Ministre nous recevra juste après.

\- D'accord, encore merci Harry. Passez une bonne soirée, dit-elle avant de sortir.

Une fois partie, Harry m'enlaça de nouveau avant de m'embrasser, une fois de plus. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse, enfin, je me sens parfaitement bien dans ses bras. J'avais oublié à quel point tout semblait parfait dans ces moments-là.

\- Tu vas rester cette fois-ci ? Me demande-t-il simplement.

\- Oui, enfin, si on exclue ma septième année que je compte faire… Mais oui, je suis prête… Je ne sais pas bien où ça va nous mener mais je ne peux pas renoncer à toi.

\- Tu m'as manqué, m'avoue-t-il.

\- Pourtant, tu as l'air d'avoir été bien entouré pendant mon absence, dis-je sans parvenir à masquer une pointe de jalousie.

\- Tu veux parler d'Elena ?

\- Oui, la blonde…

\- Par Merlin Hermione, tu es jalouse !

\- Non je ne…

\- Elle n'est qu'une amie, je l'ai rencontré i semaines, c'est la cousine d'Angelina…

\- La cousine d'Angelina… Attends, Angelina est métissé, brune aux yeux marrons… La blonde est pâle … Elle ressemble plus à un membre de la famille Malefoy que Johnson !

\- Elle est la fille, du frère, à la mère d'Angelina… Enfin bref, c'est sa cousine ! Je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'est qu'une amie, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Je n'aime que toi.

\- Ca va, je te fais confiance… C'est juste que pendant un instant, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu et je n'aurais pas pu t'en vouloir, encore moins à elle.

\- Non, je t'ai attendu et j'ai eu raison, dit-il en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois.


	10. Chapter 10

**Réponse à Stéphanie : Merci beaucoup, la suite est là ! Pour Harry, je voulais qu'il se montre compréhensif, Ron va faire son grand retour, d'ici peu, il est déjà un peu présent dans ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

 **« Ne juges pas les gens par les erreurs qu'ils ont commis mais par ce qu'ils ont appris de celles-ci. »**

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

En ouvrant les yeux, je vis Hermione à mes côtés, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, preuve de nos ébats de la veille. Voyant l'heure et sachant qu'elle voulait m'accompagnait, je mis ma main sur sa joue afin de la caresser pour la réveiller en douceur. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux puis me fit un sourire magnifique.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle.

\- Salut, on devrait aller se préparer, l'audience commence dans une heure et Elena ne devrait pas tarder.

Malgré ce que je venais de dire, je me mis à l'embrasser plutôt que de me lever.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vient au fait ? me demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers alors que je commençais à lui retirer son tee-shirt de pyjama.

\- Parce qu'après, je dois l'emmener à Kingsley, elle veut devenir Auror et malgré ses excellents résultats, son dossier allait être refusé par rapport aux nouvelles mesures de sécurité qui visent à refuser les candidatures étrangères.

\- Cette nouvelle mesure est un peu raciste !

\- Un peu beaucoup même mais tu connais Kingsley, il ne l'a pas fais pour ça… Il a seulement prit une décision d'urgence, dans l'immédiat, je n'en vois pas d'autres.

\- Oui…

Mais les discussions cessèrent là, alors que je commençais à embrasser son corps. Plus tard, alors qu'elle s'habillait et que moi, j'étais prêt, je revins sur un sujet qui semblait assez sensible pour elle, la cousine d'Angelina.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse d'Elena ? je demande.

\- Oui, je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

\- Essaie de discuter avec elle, de faire sa connaissance, elle est vraiment adorable et je l'apprécie beaucoup.

\- J'essaierai mais ça ne m'aide pas à être moins jalouse quand tu vantes aussi bien ses mérites !

\- Ok, je me tais, dis-je en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

La sonnette retentit, Hermione me regarda avec un grand sourire faux sur le visage.

\- Ca te va là ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Très convaincant, je réponds en souriant.

J'entends son rire alors que je descends pour ouvrir à mon amie.

\- Salut, me dit-elle en me faisant la bise.

Je me rends compte qu'il y a Angelina qui l'accompagne.

\- Salut, je dis aux deux.

\- George est là ? me demande l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- Oui, je pense qu'il dort encore, je réponds.

\- Super, je vais le réveiller ! s'exclame-t-elle en montant.

Elena la regarda monter en riant doucement. Puis j'entendis Hermione saluer et discuter avec Angelina avant de nous rejoindre dans le hall. Elle fit la bise à Elena et échangea quelques politesses avec.

\- On y va ? je demande.

\- Je suis prête, répondit Hermione.

Elena hocha la tête, prenant de la poudre de cheminette, je fis partir les filles avant de partir moi-même.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Voir Malefoy au centre de cette salle, dans ce fauteuil qui l'enchainait avait quelque chose de gênant. J'avais toujours haïe se petit prétentieux, arrogant et mesquin mais mon avis sur lui avait quelques peu changé depuis la guerre. Je m'étais rendu compte qu'il était seulement devenu ce que les gens attendaient de lui. Il avait suivit des valeurs inculqué par ses parents, surtout son père et il les avait appliqué pour attirer l'approbation de son père.

Mais je sentais qu'il regrettait sincèrement, je le connaissais assez pour savoir lorsqu'il mentait ou non. Après tout, j'avais passé 6 ans à fréquenter les mêmes salles de cours que lui et lorsqu'il se faisait prendre par un professeur en train d'enfreindre le règlement, il avait souvent fait semblant de regretter et là, ça ne ressemblait pas à de faux remords. J'étais heureuse qu'Harry plaide en sa faveur, j'étais même décidé à l'y aider.

Les membres du Magenmagot énoncèrent les faits reprochés à Malefoy, et demandèrent à ceux qui souhaitaient prendre sa défense de se lever. Il n'y avait qu'Harry et moi de debout… Des murmures se firent entendre lorsque l'assemblé se rendit compte que le survivant allait aider son vieil ennemi. Moi, j'avais compris à ce moment-là, que quoi qu'Harry et moi disions, du moment qu'il le défendait, Drago Malefoy ne serait pas condamné.

Harry avança le fait que Malefoy ne semblait pas avoir prit part à grand-chose, qu'il était seulement un garçon de 17 ans qui avait suivit sa famille et qui avait tout tenté pour les garder en vie. Il mit aussi en avant que jamais, il n'aurait pu tuer Dumbledore. Moi, je me suis contenté d'approuver tout ce qu'Harry venait de dire et je savais que mon témoignage pèserait presque aussi lourd que celui du survivant. Quoi de mieux qu'une née moldue témoignant pour un mangemort ?

Au final, le jugement fut rendu rapidement et Malefoy fut innocenté, toutefois, il devra rendre des comptes à un membre du ministère tous les mois et il serait surveillé de près.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais dire quelques mots avant que la salle ne se vide ? demanda-t-il au chef du Magenmagot.

\- Oui.

\- Je présente toutes mes excuses à l'ensemble de la communauté magique, j'ai pris conscience, un peu tard, je le sais, du mensonge auquel j'ai cru depuis toujours. Mais je tiens surtout à m'excuser envers toi Potter et toi, Granger… Je m'excuse pour toutes ces années et je vous remercie d'avoir réussis à me venir en aide, malgré tout.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête et moi, un petit sourire.

\- Merci Monsieur Malefoy, vos excuses sincères nous touchent, dit le chef du Magenmagot.

Les gens commencèrent à quitte la salle, Drago était maintenant libre, et il semblait hésiter à venir à nous voir, puis il se décida. Il nous salua, puis posa un regard interrogatif sur la blonde.

\- Ah oui, Drago Malefoy, Elena, une amie, dit Harry en les présentant.

\- Salut, dit-elle en tendant sa main.

\- Salut, dit-il en la serrant.

Ils restèrent main dans la main plus que nécessaire, à se dévisager et voilà comment ma jalousie envers la blonde disparut, je venais d'assister à un coup de foudre en direct. Enfin, je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour qu'Elena soit de sang-pur, car si Drago Malefoy semblait vouloir changer sa façon de juger les nés moldus et les sangs mêlés, je savais qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à se permettre d'aimer autre chose qu'une sang pur !

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Pourquoi fallait-il que je rencontre cette fille lors de mon audience… Elle m'avait vu enchainé, vulnérable et faible… Je détestais me montrer comme ça, surtout devant une fille qui me plaisait et c'était bien le cas de cette fille la ! Il fallait que j'en apprenne plus sur elle.

Déjà, je pouvais affirmer qu'elle n'avait pas fréquenté Poudlard, je l'aurais obligatoirement remarqué !

\- Enchanté de te connaître Elena, dis-je en ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

J'aimais jouer avec mon regard, si elle fuyait mon regard en rougissant, je pouvais deviner que je lui plaisais mais qu'elle était timide, si elle le soutenait avec un léger sourire, c'est que je lui plaisais mais qu'elle n'était pas timide et si elle fuyait mon regard pour se concentrer sur Potter ou Granger, ça serait que je l'indiffère.

A mon grand plaisir, il soutint mon regard avec un léger sourire, sourire à couper le souffle, soit dit en passant !

\- Bon, désolé Malefoy, mais il faut que nous partions, nous avons un rendez-vous important, dit Potter.

Elena retira sa main de la mienne.

\- A bientôt, dis-je au groupe mais surtout à Elena.

\- A bientôt, répondit-elle avant de se détourner pour suivre ses deux amis.

* * *

 _ **Ron**_

Alors que j'accompagnais mon père à son travail, mon regard croisa celui d'Harry, accompagnait d'Hermione et d'une blonde que je ne connaissais pas. J'étais rentré la veille à la maison, ma mère m'avait accueillit comme si j'étais parti depuis 6 mois !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je demande en voyant mon père s'approcher d'eux.

\- Je ne vais pas arrêter de dire bonjour à Harry et Hermione juste parce que tu es trop têtu pour pardonner !

\- Pardonner ! Elle m'a quitté pour lui !

\- Non Ronald, et tu le sais très bien ! Vous n'étiez même pas ensemble ! dit sagement mon père.

Je ne dis plus rien pour ne pas faire entendre de l'heureux couple. Mon père salua chaleureusement les deux, moi je fis un simple signe de tête, Hermione semblait vouloir me parler, mais elle se retenait, j'en étais plutôt content d'ailleurs !

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit min père en tendant sa main à la jolie blonde.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle en serrant sa main.

\- Ah, Elena, voici Arthur Weasley, le père de George et Ron, son plus jeune frère, dit Harry.

\- Enchanté ! s'exclama Elena.

Elle vint ensuite à moi, pour me serrer la main puis ils partirent. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à accepter le fait que désormais, Harry et Hermione seraient ensemble, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. J'avais beau faire comme si de rien était, mon meilleur ami me manquait et même si ça ne redeviendrait jamais comme avant, je devais au moins essayer de passer à autre chose.


	11. Chapter 11

**Réponse à Elia : Voilà la suite, oui Drago a eut un coup de cœur et elle aussi mais ça sera compliqué pour lui, dans le sens où il ne sait pas ce qu'elle est (et malgré tout les changements qu'il veut faire, le sang a toujours de l'importance à ce niveau là) Et en plus, il n'est pas ami avec elle, donc il ne sait pas trop comment la revoir, mais ça, se sera pour plus tard ;) Merci !** **Réponse à Stéphanie : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !**

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 11**

* * *

 **« Se faire de nouveaux amis, c'est bien. Conserver les anciennes amitiés, c'est encore mieux. »**

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

La visite à Kingsley n'avait pas duré longtemps, déjà parce qu'il était très occupé mais aussi parce qu'Elena sembla lui faire une assez bonne impression, il fit un peu sa connaissance, lui demanda ce qui l'amenait ici puis il nous emmena visiter le bureau des aurors, nous présenta à son nouveau chef et nous libéra.

C'est à la sortie que nous avions croisé Ron et son père, les regards avaient été gênants mais alors que nous étions sur le point de repartir par la cheminette…

\- Harry !

Je me retourne et vois Ron courir vers nous. Je m'arrête, un peu surpris qu'il me parle.

\- Je… voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour qu'on aille boire un verre au chaudron baveur, juste toi et moi, me dit-il en fixant ses pieds.

Un bref regard à Hermione qui acquiesça.

\- Oui, bien sûr, allons-y tout de suite, dis-je.

Les filles partirent ensemble, puis on prit la poudre de cheminette pour arriver directement au pub. Après avoir salué Tom et passé commande, nous nous sommes installés à une table et un silence gênant s'installa. Les verres arrivèrent, et après avoir remercié le barman Ron se décida à parler.

\- Déjà, je voulais m'excuser pour… Tu sais, quand je t'ai frappé…

\- Excuses acceptées.

De nouveau, un silence gênant reprit mais cette fois, je savais que c'était à moi de le rompre, il avait fait le premier pas maintenant c'était à mon tour.

\- Ron, ce qu'il ce passe entre Hermione, la première fois, c'était dans des circonstances assez difficile. Tu étais parti, nous venions de revenir de Godric's Hollow où nous avons bien faillit mourir et on était terrifiés… Une chose en entraînant une autre… C'est arrivé… Ce qu'il s'est passé après, nous ne pouvions pas le prévoir, mes sentiments ont changés, les siens aussi… Mais autant elle que moi, regrettons que tu en aies eu à en souffrir… Je comprendrais que tu ne puisses pas ou que tu ne veuilles pas nous pardonner… Mais ça ne changera rien à ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre et malgré toute la culpabilité que nous avons envers toi, les choses ne changeront pas… Hermione et moi, on est désormais ensemble…

Voilà, je lui avais tout dit, maintenant, c'était à lui de voir. J'espérais vraiment qu'il puisse passer outre tout ça, mon ami me manquerait beaucoup dans le cas contraire.

\- Je sais tout ça, je ne réussirais pas à faire avec dans l'immédiat mais, je ne veux pas couper les ponts avec toi… On pourrait se voir, de temps en temps…

\- Avec moi ? Ce qui veut dire que tu ne compte pas reparler à Hermione ?

\- Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à toi, tu me l'aurais dit directement mais elle, elle a choisit de me faire croire à un mensonge… Elle peut sortir toutes les meilleures excuses du monde, elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Donc non, pour l'instant, je ne veux ni la revoir, ni lui reparler.

\- Elle ne l'a pas fait à en pensant à mal, tu connais Hermione…

\- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer avec elle, il me faudra plus de temps pour lui pardonner à elle qu'à toi.

Je décidais de ne pas insister, après tout, c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle… Plus tard, lorsque nos relations se seraient améliorées, je tenterais de plaider sa cause… Puis, il n'avait pas dit non, juste qu'il ne le voulait pas dans l'immédiat.

La conversation devint moins gênée, plus simple, naturelle et je redécouvrais les joies d'être avec mon meilleur ami, même si ça n'était pas comme avant, avec du temps, ça le deviendrait peut-être…

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais au ministère ce matin ? me demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai assisté à l'audience de Malefoy, j'ai plaidé pour lui et il a été libéré…

\- Franchement Harry, je me demande pourquoi tu as fais ça pour la fouine… Après tout ce qu'il a fait pendant toutes ces années…

\- Regarde par qui il a été élevé, franchement, tu crois que tu t'en serais mieux tiré avec un père pareil ? Puis, figure-toi qu'il a présenté ses excuses en public !

\- Malefoy qui présente des excuses… Pour moi, c'est incompatible… Comme un Scroutt affectueux, tu vois !

\- Pourtant, il l'a fait !

Ron rigola puis on changea de sujet…

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

A notre arrivé au Square, on se rendit compte qu'Angelina et George devaient être sortit. Du coup, Elena décida de rentrer mais avant qu'elle ne parte, je pris la décision de faire l'effort de la connaître, comme me l'avait demandé Harry.

\- Elena, ça te dirait de prendre un verre avec moi ? Je crois qu'on a du jus de citrouille… Peut-être même de la bièraubeurre !

\- Oui, avec plaisir, me répondit-elle en revenant dans le salon.

Après l'avoir servit, je pris place dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

\- Alors, comment c'est passé ta scolarité à Beauxbâtons…

Au fur et à mesure que nous discutions ensemble, je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus à faire semblant de sourire et de me montrer intéressés par ce qu'elle disait… Elena était réellement intéressante… En fait, je remarquais que nous avions pas mal de point commun, comme notre passion pour la lecture, pour nos études.

J'avais eu deux meilleurs amis qui n'avaient rien en commun avec moi et j'avais Ginny mais là aussi, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de points communs, cela ne m'empêchait pas de les adorer tous, même Ronald avec qui on ne se parlait plus… Mais il était plaisant de discuter avec quelqu'un qui partageait un peu les mêmes centres d'intérêt.

Mais malgré ça, je n'arrivais pas à cesser de la voir comme une rival et du coup, à ne pas pleinement l'apprécier, elle, ses foutues cheveux, son sourire parfait et tout le reste… L'image de Drago me revenait en mémoire…

\- Au fait, je sais qu'Angelina est sang-mêlé… Mais toi ?

\- Sang-pur… Pourquoi ?

\- Non, non, comme ça…

Alors déjà, il n'y aurait pas de barrières liées au sang, c'était déjà ça !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai aucun a priori sur les statuts de sang, mais parents font tous les deux partis de vielles familles sorcières mais ils ne se sentent pas supérieurs aux autres, moi non plus d'ailleurs… me dit-elle, interprétant mon silence comme un jugement.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, si ça t'importait, tu m'aurais demandée ce que moi j'étais… Est-ce que tu penses que si tu avais été élevé par une famille qui t'avait inculquée des principes différents…

Elle m'interrompit avec un petit sourire

\- Harry m'a un peu parlé du garçon de ce matin… C'est à lui que tu veux en venir ? devina-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… Je ne le connais pas mais oui, forcément, si on t'influence à penser d'une certaine façon depuis petit, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu suives… Maintenant qu'il a réalisé qu'il était dans l'erreur, il va falloir voir s'il devient plus tolérant ou s'il s'entête.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te paraître indiscrète mais… Le courant avait l'air de passer, non ?

\- Je ne dirais pas que le courant passait…

\- Tu aurais vu ta façon de le regarder ! dis-je en insistant.

\- Il est beau à regarder… Il faudrait être aveugle ou de mauvaise foi pour ne pas le remarquer mais… Je ne suis pas le genre de filles qui se basent uniquement sur les apparences… Si j'apprenais à le connaître et à l'apprécier, je pourrais répondre à ta question mais là, non.

Oui, décidément, elle me ressemblait beaucoup ! J'avais passé ma scolarité dans le même dortoir que Lavande et Parvati à les écouter débattre de quel garçon était le plus beau et de la meilleure façon de mettre le grappin dessus… Elena n'était pas comme ça, tout comme moi et pour le coup, même si une partie de moi appréciait, l'autre, la copine d'Harry jalouse était bien embêtée.

Mais elle changea de sujet, m'attirant sur un autre terrain et la discussion était bien partie pour durer des heures, car nous commencions à parler bouquins.

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

A mon retour, j'eus la bonne surprise de trouver Hermione en pleine discussion passionnée avec Elena à propos des livres. Une discussion ennuyeuse au possible pour moi, mais au moins, elles sympathisaient !

Finalement, je repartis afin de rendre visite à Teddy et à mon retour, plus de trois heures plus tard, elles discutaient toujours avec autant d'animation ! Jusqu'à ce que George et Angelina ne rentrent et ne les interrompe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

 **« Huit milliards de personnes sur la terre et elle est la seule que je veux dans ma vie. »**

* * *

 _ **Ginny**_

Les choses étaient à peu près rentrées dans l'ordre, un ordre nouveau, certes, mais un ordre où la plupart d'entre nous étions bien.

George semblait aller mieux, la colocation avec Harry et Hermione se passait à merveille, puis Angelina lui rendait le sourire, grâce à sa présence, il avait recommencé à travailler dans sa boutique, l'ancienne Gryffondor le rejoignait le soir, elle étudiait la Médicomagie. Même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore rien dit, je sentais qu'ils avaient dépassés le stade de la simple amitié.

Pour Harry et Hermione, tout roulait, Ronald ne parlait toujours pas à celle qu'il avait aimé, à celle qu'il aimait probablement toujours, le problème devait venir de là d'ailleurs. Mais il semblait ne plus en vouloir à Harry, autrement dit, la moitié du chemin était fait. Hermione semblait s'être fait une raison et ne semblait pas souffrir de l'absence de Ron dans sa vie où plutôt, elle ne le montrait pas. Lorsque nous en parlions, elle disait qu'il lui fallait seulement plus de temps et qu'elle saurait être patiente.

Mes parents se remettaient, petit à petit, la douleur serait toujours là, ils apprenaient juste à vivre avec, le retour de Percy dans la famille les aidaient, ils se redécouvraient, nous avons tous fait la connaissance d'Audrey, sa fiancée et ma mère s'était jeté dans les préparatifs du mariage.

Et moi, je voyais Blaise de plus en plus. Nous étions passés par une période de doute. Lui n'osait pas entrer en contact avec moi, pensant que la fin de la guerre me ferait retourner vers Harry et moi, je n'avais pas osé le contacter, justement parce que lui ne le faisait pas. J'en étais venue à penser qu'il n'avait fait que me baratiner pour que je couche avec lui et que maintenant, je ne représentais plus aucun attrait pour lui mais heureusement, une rencontre imprévu sur le chemin de traverse nous avait permis de tirer tout ça au clair. Après un long silence gênant, les mots étaient sortit, je l'avais rassuré, il en avait fait de même et nous nous étions sentit vraiment ridicule.

Maintenant, je passais quasiment toutes mes soirées chez lui, sauf ce soir, ce soir, nous nous rendions dans un petit restaurant sur le chemin de traverse. Je voulais qu'il se sente à l'aise avec mes amis, alors j'avais décidé d'organiser une petite soirée où il y aurait Harry, Hermione, George et Angelina, puis Elena aussi, je n'étais pas forcément proche d'elle, je ne la connaissais pas assez mais c'était une bonne chose, au moins, Blaise ne se sentirait pas seule contre des Gryffondors. Il n'allait manquer que Luna et Neville, mais la première passait ses vacances à la recherche du Ronflak cornu avec son père et le second visitait de la famille à l'étranger avec sa grand-mère.

Arrivée chez Blaise, je sonne à sa porte et c'est une tête blonde qui m'ouvre.

\- Weaslette ! S'exclama-t-il en me laissant passer.

\- Malefoy, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Vu le temps que je passais chez mon petit ami depuis quelques semaines, j'avais pris l'habitude de voir Drago, mais généralement, on ne faisait que se croiser. Il m'indiqua que Blaise se préparait dans sa chambre et nous nous y sommes rendus ensemble.

\- Salut, je dis en entrant.

Il se tourne vers moi en souriant et m'embrasse, plaquant légèrement sa main sur mes fesses, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy ait la bonne idée de se racler la gorge

\- Ah, tu es encore là toi ? Demanda Blaise en regardant Drago.

\- Et oui, répondit celui-ci.

\- Je pensais que tu partirais au plus vite pour que je n'insiste plus !

\- Insister sur quoi ? Je demande.

\- J'ai demandé à Drago de venir avec nous ce soir, histoire que je ne me retrouve pas seul entouré de lions, me répondit Blaise avec un petit sourire désolé.

\- Oui, mais même si je suis ton meilleur ami, il y a des limites à ce que je suis près à faire pour toi, s'amusa le blond.

\- De toute façon, rassure-toi, il y a aura Elena, elle non plus n'est pas une ancienne Gryffondor, je dis pour le rassurer.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Mon cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Voilà trois semaines que je cherchais une solution pour la revoir mais jamais je n'avais pensé que Ginny puisse être en contact avec la jolie blonde, pourtant, c'était assez évident. Elena était amie avec Potter et lui, il était ami avec Weaslette, donc, ce n'était pas si étonnant et dire que la solution avait été là, sous mon nez, pendant ces dernières semaines !

\- Qui est Elena ? Demanda Blaise.

\- C'est la cousine d'Angelina, elle est française et elle s'entend plutôt bien avec Harry et Hermione, alors du coup, elle est de la partie, répondit la rouquine.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'incruster, j'étais bien prêt à me retrouver entouré de Gryffondor si ça me permettait de revoir Elena… J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle soit la cousine d'Angelina mais bon… La génétique !

\- En plus, tu me proposes de venir, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Potter et Granger ou même Weaslette, veuillent de ma présence !

\- Ecoute, on vous détestait tous plus ou moins à Poudlard, comme vous, vous nous détestiez. Mais Blaise est prêt à faire un effort envers mes amis, je peux en faire de même envers les siens et Harry et Hermione feront avec par amitié pour moi, répondit Ginny.

\- Bon, alors je viens.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Zabini.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, je veux bien venir pour te tenir compagnie, je ne vais pas abandonner mon vieux frère !

Blaise n'ajouta rien mais me regarda un peu bizarrement avant de se tourner vers Ginny.

\- Si tu veux, on peut y aller, dit-il.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, nous entrions dans le petit restaurant que Weaslette avait choisit, loin des lieux que je fréquentais habituellement mais je m'efforçais de ne rien montrer, jouer les aristocrates ne m'aiderait probablement pas à me faire apprécier de la jolie blonde qui était déjà présente accompagnait de Potter, Granger et des deux autres. Autour de la table, la tension était bien présente. Personne ne se montrait désagréable mais la discussion avait du mal à démarrer.

Blaise, qui commençait à se sentir gêné par le silence pesant se tourna vers la seule personne qui n'avait aucune antériorité avec l'un de nous, Elena.

-Et donc, tu es française ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Je pus clairement entendre Potter laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Oui, mon père, l'oncle d'Angelina, a rencontré ma mère en vacance à Paris et l'année d'après, il a déménagé définitivement là-bas, nous ne venions qu'en vacance…

Elle continua à parler, donnant plus de détails que nécessaire mais elle le faisait pour que le silence gênant ne s'installe plus, je le sentais et comme pour lui donner raison, dès qu'elle s'arrêtait de parler, l'un de nous lui posait une autre question, à laquelle elle répondait.

Je pus apprendre que sa mère faisait partie d'une très ancienne famille sang-pur française et son nom de famille, Grisham, était une des lignées sang-pur de Grande-Bretagne. Une partie de moi-même était un peu honteuse d'accorder de l'importance à ce détail mais je me rassurais en me disant que je ne pouvais pas passer du noir au blanc en un coup de baguette magique !

Je sentis le regard de Blaise sur moi, alors que je dévorais Elena du regard pendant qu'elle racontait certaines anecdotes de sa scolarité. Plus tard, nous sommes allés dans un club et au moment où je me retrouvais enfin seul avec elle, Blaise nous rejoignit. Il se tourna alors vers elle, un sourire malicieux au visage.

\- En tout cas, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Drago a changé d'avis… Sois disant pour me tenir compagnie mais je devine maintenant que c'était plutôt toi qui l'intéressais, dit-il à Elena.

\- Je ne comprends, dit-elle en regardant mon ex-meilleur ami.

\- Je viens de faire le rapprochement… Drago me parlait sans cesse de cette fille qu'il avait vu au ministère et ce n'est que lorsque Gin a parlé de toi qu'il a accepté de venir ce soir.

J'allais tuer Zabini, une fois seul.

\- C'est vrai ? Me demanda-t-elle le visage neutre.

\- Peut-être bien, je dis avec un sourire en coin.

Je n'étais pas du genre à me cacher sous la table juste parce que j'étais embarrassé.

\- Si c'était le cas, je serais touché, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, j'avoue, je voulais te revoir, dis-je.

Blaise eut la bonne idée de déguerpir pour nous laisser tous les deux.

\- Accepterais-tu de danser ? Je demande en lui tendant ma main.

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

J'étais en train de danser avec Hermione lorsque je vis Elena faire de même avec Malefoy et ce n'est pas de la jalousie qui s'empara de moi, mais plutôt de la peur… Je n'arrivais pas à voir en Malefoy un type recommandable… je ne le voyais plus comme le sale type que j'avais toujours vu mais je ne l'appréciais pas assez pour souhaiter que l'une de mes amies en tombe amoureuse.

Mais qui étais-je pour m'en mêler ? Puis, qui parlait d'amour ? Ils dansaient ensemble, rien de plus ! Par contre, Hermione avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier l'idée et je devinais que si elle avait appris à apprécier la blonde, elle serait plus tranquille si cette dernière n'était plus un cœur à prendre.

Bref, décidant, pour une fois, de m'occuper de mes affaires, je pris soin de reporter mon attention sur la femme que je faisais danser.

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée ? je lui demande.

\- Merveilleuse, je suis avec toi, me répondit-elle en m'embrassant.

Il était étrange de se sentir aussi bien, aussi parfaitement à sa place dans les bras de celle que l'on avait considérée comme sa meilleure amie durant des années… Etrange comme une simple chose pouvait tout changer !

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais c'était-elle, simplement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Réponse à Stéphanie : Contente que ça t'ait plu ;) La suite tout de suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **« Ecoute les conseils de ton entourage, mais au final, fais ce que ton cœur te dicte, l'erreur ne sera jamais pire que le regret. »**

 _ **Elena**_

Voilà trois semaines depuis cette soirée au restaurant. Voilà trois semaines que je voyais Drago quasi quotidiennement. Voilà aussi trois semaines que tout le monde y allait de ses conseils.

\- Il a peut-être changé, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien… m'avait dit Harry le lendemain de la soirée.

\- Hormis le fait qu'il a trempé dans des trucs pas net. Il n'a jamais eu une bonne réputation avec les filles, m'avait mis en garde ma cousine adorée.

\- Si tu n'essaie pas, tu ne pourras pas savoir, m'avait dit Hermione.

Mais je la soupçonnais de plus en plus d'essayer de me caser, peut-être se sentait-elle menacé par moi ? Je ne lui en voulais pas, après tout, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer sympathique à mon égard ! Et en étant honnête, il était aussi possible qu'elle ait remarqué que le blond me plaisait et du coup, elle joignait son intérêt au mien, ça n'avait rien de répréhensible.

Ginny avait été la seule à me conseiller sur un plan neutre, j'avais appris à la connaître depuis cette soirée et j'aimais son tempérament qui pouvait paraître impulsif mais qui cachait en fait une personne très observatrice.

\- N'écoute que ce que toi tu veux et si tu fais une erreur, tu pourras toujours tout arrêter ! Nous n'avons pas 20 ans, les histoires de cœur ne sont pas encore décisive, avait-elle rigolé.

En tout cas, ma vie à Londres s'annonçait bien, je m'étais intégrée dans un groupe d'amis très soudé. Je vivais avec ma cousine. J'avais en vue un garçon qui, ma foi, n'était pas mal à regarder et me semblait sympathique, sarcastique et drôle. Puis Drago ou pas, ma vie me plaisait tel qu'elle était alors, pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Je m'en remettrais très bien si ça ne marchait pas, non ?

Puis, en le voyant aussi souvent, en sachant que je lui plaisais, en jouant dans son jeu sans pour autant céder à ses tentatives de baiser me donnait l'impression d'être… une allumeuse. Mais j'avais des raisons de me montrer méfiante, le dernier garçon, qui avait aussi été le premier avait fini par me tromper avec ma cousine… Pas Angie, non, ma cousine du côté maternel, Justine.

Une histoire banale qu'on ne voyait que dans les films mais une histoire qui avait accéléré mon départ pour l'Angleterre, car à la base, je n'avais pas prévu de partir avant de pouvoir devenir Auror. Mais je commençais à me dire que tout arrivait pour une raison, car, je n'avais jamais été aussi bien que depuis que j'étais ici.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, Angie était partie pour la boutique de George et je ne l'attendais avant ce soir, voir peut-être avant demain. Ouvrant la porte je découvris Drago un sourire en coin avec un pack de bièraubeurre.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de t'inviter chez des jeunes femmes ? je demande en m'écartant de la porte un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Seulement si elles me plaisent, répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil séducteur qui me fit lever au ciel.

\- Et combien te plaisent en ce moment ?

\- Vu tes amis, je suppose que tu as dû entendre des choses pas très agréable à mon sujet et je pense, qu'au lieu de tourner autour du pot, on devrait en parler.

Il avait perdu ses airs séducteur et son visage se fit sérieux, voir dur.

\- J'ai été un mangemort, mais ça tu le sais. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à mon procès…

\- Drago, je me fous de ce que tu as été… L'important c'est que tu ne le sois plus.

Et je pensais ce que je disais, il paraissait réellement regretter ce qu'il avait fait, il n'y avait qu'à voir son comportement avec Hermione. Selon elle et Harry, de ce point de vu là, il avait énormément changé.

\- Alors qu'elle est le problème ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On m'a raconté tes exploits de Don Juan…

\- Ah… dit-il, gêné.

\- Oui, comme tu dis ! dis-je en tentant de paraître détendu.

\- Ecoute, je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Oui, j'ai été un sale con mais les filles en question savaient à quoi s'attendre. Je n'ai jamais promis la lune pour les attirer dans mon lit.

\- Et moi Drago, vas-tu me promettre quelque chose ?

\- Je peux déjà te promettre que si tu me laisses rester ce soir, je serais encore là demain matin, me répondit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Ses yeux gris me paraissait tellement sincère, en gros, il ne me promettait pas une vie à ses côtés mais ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais et quand bien même l'aurait-il fait, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

\- Tu accepterais de rester même si je refuse de coucher avec toi ? Je lui demande en penchant ma tête sur le côté, joueuse.

Son visage se détendit et il reprit son sourire en coin.

\- Seulement si tu me laisses te ploter, me répondit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire et mettant toutes mes peurs de côté je m'approchais de lui. Il me laissa faire et ne mit ses bras autour de moi que lorsque mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Ginny et moi étions sur le chemin de traverse, nous étions en train de faire nos achats pour la rentrée à venir qui mine de rien approchait dangereusement. J'étais sûre de mon choix mais savoir que d'ici quelques semaines je ne serais plus auprès d'Harry le soir, me faisait mal. C'est fou comme certaines choses qui restaient assez récentes semblaient être devenues indispensable.

Lui non plus n'était pas très heureux de voir le temps filer puis je devais avouer que retourner à Poudlard sans Harry et Ron était très étrange. Mon cœur se serra à la simple pensée de mon deuxième meilleur ami. J'avais beau rassurer Harry en lui disant que ça ne me faisait rien, je mentais. Ron me manquait, un peu plus chaque jour. Ce n'était pas pour autant que je regrettais mon choix, non, je regrettais juste mon ami.

Comme pour en ajouter à ma peine, mon regard croisa le sien alors qu'il sortait de la boutique de George. Son regard passa de moi à sa sœur et je pouvais suivre le cours de son raisonnement. S'il n'y avait eu que moi, il serait parti dans le sens opposé mais Ginny était là, alors, il vint à nus et salua sa sœur avant de tourner les talons, m'ignorant aussi facilement que si je n'avais pas été là.

\- Ron ! je m'exclame sans pouvoir me retenir.

Il se fige, semble hésiter puis se retourne pour me faire face, attendant visiblement que je parle.

\- Je… Je… mais rien ne sortait.

Ginny me serra la main en signe d'encouragement.

\- Je vais voir George à la boutique, dit-elle assez fort pour que Ron et moi puissions l'entendre.

Après l'avoir vu entrer, je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami.

\- Ron, s'il te plait, accepte de venir prendre un verre avec moi… On ne peut pas rester comme ça toi et moi ! Tu es mon meilleur ami… Tu me manques tellement.

Je forçais mes larmes à rester en moi, je ne voulais pas le troubler en pleurant.

\- Ton meilleur ami ? Je voulais être l'amour de ta vie ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

\- Je ne peux pas contrôler ça et tu le sais !

\- J'aurais pu te pardonner le fait de l'aimer lui. Comme j'ai su lui pardonner de t'aimer. Mais tu m'as menti Hermione !

\- Oui, j'ai fais une erreur, je le sais bien. Mais je suis humaine Ron et l'erreur est humaine ! Tu es vraiment près à m'en vouloir toute ta vie pour ça alors que tu sais bien que je suis profondément et sincèrement désolé ?

\- Pour le moment, je ne veux pas te voir, ni te parler… Quand je te vois… Hermione, je t'ai aimé, comme une amie, puis comme beaucoup plus mais aujourd'hui… Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je ne ressens vraiment plus rien pour toi, ni amour, ni amitié…

Je ne savais pas s'il disait ça pour me faire mal ou s'il le pensait vraiment mais sa réplique me coupa le souffle, il m'aurait giflé que ça aurait été moins douloureux. Sans prévenir, je partis en transplanant, directement au Square où je courus jusqu'à notre chambre, laissant tomber mes affaires par terre, je m'effondrais sur le lit, en pleurs.

\- Hermione ? demanda Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

En deux secondes il fut à mes côtés, me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est Ron…

Alors je lui fis le récit de tout ce qu'il s'était passé sur le chemin de traverse. Harry me serrait toujours contre lui, me chuchotant qu'il changerait d'avis, qu'il devait déjà s'en vouloir d'avoir été si dur. Il me laissa quelques instants lorsque la sonnette avait retentit. Puis il revint.

\- Hermione, c'est Ron, il veut te voir, m'annonça-t-il.

Une partie de moi voulait répondre qu'il n'avait qu'à aller se faire cuire une bouse de dragon mais l'autre partie espérait retrouver son meilleur ami et c'est cette partie là qui gagna le combat.

\- Je veux le voir aussi.

Harry acquiesça puis redescendit, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Ron qui se présenta à la porte de la chambre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

 **« Une vraie amitié est celle qui a vécu et survécu à beaucoup de choses »**

* * *

 _ **Ron**_

A sa façon de partir j'avais compris que j'étais allé trop loin et que j'avais été trop dur dans mes mots. Comme elle l'avait dit, l'erreur était humaine et elle regrettait sincèrement. Je ne pouvais laisser ma fierté et ma rancune dicter ma conduite avec ma meilleure amie. Si j'avais été capable de pardonner à Harry, je pouvais en faire de même pour Hermione. Certes, il faudrait du temps pour que tout redevienne comme avant mais nos liens à tous les trois valaient bien des efforts.

Alors je m'étais décidé, elle avait fait le premier pas afin de s'excuser, maintenant, c'était à moi d'en faire autant. A mon arrivée au Square, ce fut Harry qui m'ouvrit et m'invita à entrer non sans me jeter un regard qui disait :

\- Si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami je t'aurais démoli de l'avoir fait pleurer de la sorte.

Mais il ne dit rien, et je pris la parole pour dissiper ce moment gênant.

\- Mais mots ont dépassés ma pensée, je voudrais la voir.

\- Je vais lui demander si elle est d'accord, me dit-il en remontant les escaliers.

C'était la première fois que je remettais les pieds au Square et l'endroit avait bien changé. Je ne savais pas comment ils avaient finalement réussi à décrocher le tableau de la mégère ni comment ils avaient enlevé la tapisserie mais les couleurs étaient maintenant douce et la demeure était lumineuse. Ils avaient aussi un peu personnalisé les lieux avec des photos. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis une photo de mes deux meilleurs amis étroitement enlacés, échangeant un baiser qui paraissait passionné.

Qu'était ma place au milieu de tout ça ? Une autre photo, plus grande, plus en vue me permit de répondre à cette question. Sur la cheminée, au milieu, se tenait une photo de nous trois qui avait été prises lors du dernier anniversaire d'Harry, ses 17 ans. En fait, j'avais toujours la même place, c'était juste que la situation avait changé.

Harry redescendit et me dit qu'elle m'attendait dans sa chambre. Là encore, mon cœur se serra, ils partageaient la chambre de Sirius, maintenant, c'était la leur. Mais je devais passer outre ce détail, je devais me faire à la situation et quoi de mieux que d'y faire face ?

Ouvrant la porte, je la découvris les yeux encore rouges, elle avait beaucoup pleuré mais avait dû se forcer à arrêter en sachant que j'allais arriver. La voir comme ça me fit mal, surtout en sachant que c'était de ma faute.

Elle se leva pour me faire face, les yeux baissées, ne sachant pas si j'étais là pour enfoncer le clou ou pour arranger les choses. Sans réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle parut surprise mais finit par elle refermer ses bras autour de moi.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Hermione… Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Tu es et tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Ron… Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir menti et de t'avoir fait du mal…

\- Je sais Hermignonne, je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va réussir à redevenir comme avant…

\- Oh Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle en me serrant un peu plus fort tout en pleurant.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Et c'est comme ça que nous sommes restés à discuter un moment en tête à tête avant de descendre rejoindre Harry pour prendre un verre, tous les trois, presque comme avant. L'atmosphère n'était pas détendue. Harry et moi gardions nos distances, pour ne pas le blesser et il semblait en être reconnaissant. L'arrive de George et Angelina, plus tard dans la soirée, nous permit de nous détendre un peu, de plus que l'ancienne Gryffondor avait un scoop.

\- George et moi avions prévus de passer la soirée chez moi mais ma cousine avait de la visite, alors du coup, on a préféré venir passer la nuit ici, dit-elle en souriant.

En fait, il s'agissait d'un double scoop plus qu'elle tenait la main de George dans la sienne. Tout le monde s'en doutait fortement mais c'était la première qu'il y avait un signe apparent.

\- Elle était avec qui ? je demande.

\- Avec qui d'après toi ? demanda George avec une mine dégoutée.

\- Drago Malefoy, répondit Angelina.

Harry, Ron et Georges échangèrent une mine perplexe. Il n'y avait qu'Angie et moi qui étions neutre. Si ça la rendait heureuse, alors tant mieux ! Puis au moins, je n'aurais plus à être jalouse !

\- C'est dommage qu'une aussi jolie fille ait si mauvais goût ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Moi je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute puis entre nous, il est peut-être bête et méchant mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit désagréable à regarder, plaida Angelina pour sa cousine.

\- Oui, mais il faut le supporter ! renchérit Ron.

\- Certes, mais crois-moi, il est loin d'être comme nous l'avons connu toutes ces années avec Elena. Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais levé les yeux sur lui… Enfin, comme j'ai dit, j'attends de voir mais s'il s'amuse à la faire souffrir…

\- Je créerais une petite surprise rien que pour lui, dit George avec un sourire malicieux.

Ce qui nous fit rire.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Nous étions dans une bulle parfaite, juste elle, moi et ses lèvres. Après avoir passé presque trois semaines à chercher un moyen de la revoir et encore le même temps à lui courir après, l'embrasser avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus plaisant que tous les baisers que j'avais connu.

Je ne pensais pas que ça vienne forcément d'elle, après tout, un baiser restait un baiser ! Il est vrai qu'elle embrassait plutôt bien, parfaitement bien même. Mais l'arrivée de sa cousine brisa le moment. Tous les deux pris dans la frénésie du baiser, son arrivée nous avait freiné et dans un sens, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Johnson et Weasley ne s'étaient pas attardé et une fois seuls, elle me fit simplement un sourire avant de se lever pour préparer à manger.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu à manger à la moldue ? je demande.

\- Parce que j'ai le temps et que ça me détend, me répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Serais-tu stressée ? je demande avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ne va pas croire que tu m'impressionnes, s'amusa-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

\- Ah ?

Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une fois de plus, mon cœur s'accéléra à son simple contact. L'une de mes mains joua dans ses longs cheveux dorés et l'autre se posa sur sa taille afin de la serrer un peu plus contre moi. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque et scella un peu plus sa bouche à la mienne.

\- Hum… lâcha-t-elle entre mes lèvres.

Caressant sa joue, je pris soin d'éloigner son visage afin de la regarder, ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres réclamant un peu plus.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait calmer le jeu si tu ne veux pas que je te déshabille, dis-je.

\- Mais qui te dis que je ne serais pas d'accord ? me répondit-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas…

\- Tout à l'heure je t'ai simplement demandé si tu passerais la nuit avec moi si je ne couchais pas avec toi… Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en avais pas envie ! s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je vois et ça fait toute la différence !

\- En effet, si tu sais me convaincre…

Puis je découvris une nouvelle facette d'Elena. Après la jeune fille pleine d'esprit et d'intelligence, celle timide, je découvrais une Elena joueuse et j'avais hâte que ça aille plus loin. Rapprochant son visage, je repris possession de ses lèvres mais cette fois, je fis passer mes mains sous son haut pour toucher sa peau.

Elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque et ses jambes autour de ma taille.

\- La deuxième porte dans le couloir, dit-elle entre deux baisers.

Je découvris une chambre plutôt grande et bien décorée. Dans un style moderne où tout s'accordait. La déposant sur le lit, je pris un instant pour la contempler… mais depuis quand est-ce que contempler une femme était-il important pour moi ?

Plutôt que de me poser des questions, je fis peser mon corps sur le sien, la caressant, l'embrassant. Oui, c'était assez étrange, quelque chose semblait différent dans ma manière d'appréhender les choses. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je lui accordais plus d'importance qu'aux autres.


	15. Chapter 15

**Réponse à Elia : Merci à toi de me suivre, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

* * *

 **« La distance est seulement un test pour savoir jusqu'où l'amour peut voyager. »**

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Le 1er septembre était arrivé et avec lui, mon dernier départ pour Poudlard. Le moment était aussi triste qu'heureux. Triste car je n'allais pas revoir Harry jusqu'à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Triste aussi parce que ce serait la dernière année que je passerais dans ce château qui m'avait tant apporté mais heureux car j'avais cette chance de faire une dernière année. Triste surtout parce que retourner là-bas serait douloureux, je le sais.

Pour la première fois, mes parents ne m'accompagnaient pas, j'avais passé ma soirée avec eux avant de rentrer dormir auprès d'Harry. Ron non plus ne ferait pas sa septième année, il allait commencer le cursus d'Auror, tout comme Harry et Elena. Je pouvais déjà deviner qu'elle allait jouer le même rôle que moi lors de nos études à Poudlard. C'est-à-dire qu'elle allait les pousser à réviser, probablement qu'elle allait aussi corriger leurs devoirs, peut-être même les faires par moment, enfin, surtout pour Ron, il s'était toujours plus reposé sur moi qu'Harry. Cela me rassurait de savoir qu'une personne serait là pour les pousser.

Cela me faisait bizarre de ne pas retourner à Poudlard avec mes deux meilleurs amis mais je ne serais pas seule, il y aura Ginny, Luna, Neville… Blaise et Drago… même si c'était la première fois que je pensais à eux de manière positive. Il fallait dire que ces dernières avaient été étrange. Drago et Elena sortait ensemble, officiellement et vu qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec nous, Drago aussi, par extension.

Il était étrange de le voir ainsi avec une personne. Il traitait Elena avec douceur, ses regards étaient amoureux et cela faisait tellement contraste avec les regards narquois que je lui avais connus pendant tant d'année, que parfois, j'avais du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne !

Harry et moi venions de traverser le mur nous permettant d'accéder au Poudlard express. Molly était déjà là pour accompagner Ginny. Elle se dirigea vers nous et nous enlaça, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre avec les Weasley. Ron nous ayant pardonnés et les autres n'ayant jamais été fâchés contre nous, nous avions pu retourner au terrier, c'était d'ailleurs là que nous avions fêter les 18 ans d'Harry, les 17 de Gin, réunis comme autrefois en y ajoutant quelques personnes.

Angelina, qui avait été officiellement présenté à Molly comme la petite amie de George. Blaise en tant que copain de Ginny, là, Molly avait eu un peu plus de mal. Elle n'en avait rien dit pour ne pas me froisser, moi ou Blaise, mais je sentais qu'elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que Ginny et Harry ne serait jamais le joli petit couple marié qu'elle avait imaginé. Elena avait été présente pour les deux soirées et avec elle, Drago.

\- Tu vas me manquer, me dit Harry en me serrant contre lui.

\- Toi aussi, dis-je en levant mon visage vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas la carte du maraudeur ou ma cape ? me redemanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'enfreindre le règlement cette année, donc, oui, je suis sûr !

Il rigola puis me fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tant mieux, je pourrais vérifier ce que tu fais de temps en temps, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je devrais en être contrarié mais bizarrement, je me sens flattée.

Il sourit puis approcha mon visage du sien, mes yeux se fermèrent au contact de ses lèvres, j'essayais de m'imprégner de ce sentiment, pour l'emporter avec moi. Mais l'arrivé d'Elena et de Malefoy coupa court à cet instant.

\- Quelle horreur, voilà un spectacle dont je me serais bien passé ! s'exclama Drago mais contrairement à avant, on pouvait voir qu'il blaguait.

\- C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je te vois, répondit Harry avec le même humour.

Elena et moi nous sommes regardés puis avons levés les yeux au ciel, nous commencions à être habitué à ce genre d'échange entre les deux. C'était leur manière de s'habituer à la présence de l'autre.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent après qu'Elena m'ait souhaité une bonne rentrée, pour avoir un peu d'intimité et nous en laisser par la même occasion.

* * *

 _ **Elena**_

Les dernières semaines avaient été délicieuses, Drago était quelqu'un d'assez surprenant, sous ses apparences froides j'avais découvert un homme attentionné, un amant doux mais qui savait s'adapter à mes désirs, passant du romantisme à quelque chose de plus sauvage au gré de mes envies.

Mais là, l'heure du départ été imminente et je me rendais compte qu'en quelques semaines, je m'y étais beaucoup attachée.

\- Tu viendras avec Potter lors des sorties à Pré-au-lard ? me demanda-t-il.

Depuis un moment je sentais qu'il voulait me le demander mais, probablement pour ne pas montrer que le fait de s'éloigner de moi lui était plus difficile que ce qu'il laissait voir, il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais j'étais heureuse qu'il se décide enfin !

\- Je me demandais si tu allais me le proposer avant de partir ! je m'exclame en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque et d'approcher son visage du mien.

Je notais qu'une brune me regardait méchamment, sans vraiment faire preuve de discrétion et son regard se fit plus mauvais lorsqu'elle vit Drago passer ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasser en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Qui est cette fille qui me regarde comme si elle avait envie de me tuer ? je demande une fois le baiser terminé.

Drago tourna son regard vers la direction que je lui avais indiqué et se tourna vers moi avec un regard désolé.

\- Une admiratrice ? je demande en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui en quelques sortes, désolé, me dit-il.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir un passé !

\- Tu remarqueras très vite que mon passé est très envahissant…

\- Tu parles des filles ?

\- D'elle plus particulièrement mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'est rien pour moi.

Il me reprit dans ses bras et m'embrassa à nouveau, certainement pour me prouver qu'il se foutait qu'elle regarde ou non. Moi qui pensais que ma confiance envers les hommes était morte le jour où j'avais appris pour ma cousine et mon copain de l'époque, je me surprenais à croire Drago lorsqu'il m'assurait qu'elle n'était rien.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Drago.

Cet aveu le fit sourire, comme si je venais de le complimenter. Une fois de plus, il m'embrassa puis me prenant la main, il rejoignit Harry et Hermione qui, eux aussi, venait de se dire au revoir. Puis Neville et Luna nous rejoignirent peu après, je les avais rencontrés lors de l'anniversaire d'Harry et revu lors de celui de Ginny. J'aimais beaucoup Luna, elle sortait par fois des phrases d'un autre monde et apparemment, aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception !

\- Drago… ton aura devient plus en plus claire, c'est une bonne chose, je pense que c'est la couleur de l'aura d'Elena qui influence la tienne, dit-elle très sérieusement avec une paire de lunette étrange.

\- Luna, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces lunettes ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Ce sont des Lunaura. Des lunettes capables de voir la couleur de l'aura des gens, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et de quelle couleur est mon aura ? je demande en souriant.

\- Un joli doré… toi Harry, c'est un rouge brillant… Hermione, c'est une couleur argenté… toi Neville, c'est un bleu pâle et toi Drago, c'est un marron mais qui commence à tirer sur le doré, c'est pour ça que je pense qu'Elena influence ton aura !

Drago eut un sourire puis se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu as fini d'enquiquiner mon aura ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Tu deviens moins chiant, tu devrais plutôt me remercier !

Les autres rigolèrent, Drago avec et il m'enlaça.

\- Tu crois que mon aura va s'assombrir vu qu'on ne se verra plus tous les jours ? me chuchota-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Après l'avoir embrassé je me rapproche de son oreille.

\- Non, parce que je continuerais à taquiner ton aura, même si on est loin l'un de l'autre.

Il me regarda en souriant puis m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner légèrement pour que je puisse dire au revoir aux autres puis ils montèrent ne laissant qu'Harry, Molly et moi. Une fois le train hors de vue, je me sentis étrangement seule mais Harry posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- On va faire nos achats ? me proposa-t-il.

\- Oui… j'avais répondu distraitement en regardant le dernier endroit où j'avais vu le train.

\- Bonne journée les enfants, nous dit Molly en nous embrassant avant de partir.

Puis Harry et moi sommes allés sur le chemin de Traverse, puis après nos achats pour les cours, nous avons rejoint George et Ron à la boutique, où nous avons passé la journée à rigoler en attendant ma cousine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Réponse à Stéphanie : Contente que tu suives toujours ;) Merci !**

 **Voilà un chapitre qui risque d'en surprendre plus d'un, mais la suite ne m'est venue que comme ça ! J'ai donc suivis mon instinct. Bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

* * *

 **« Loin des yeux, loin du cœur »**

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Malgré toutes mes appréhensions à retourner à Poudlard sans mes deux meilleurs amis de toujours, l'année s'était déroulé merveilleusement bien. J'avais pu être simplement Hermione, pas la meilleure amie, la source de renseignement, le moteur de recherche, la bibliothèque ambulante. J'avais simplement pu être moi, pour la première fois depuis mon entrée à l'école des sorciers et ça m'avait donné un goût de liberté que j'avais envie de tester en dehors des murs de Poudlard.

Puis l'année écoulée nous avait éloigné Harry et moi, bien sûr, nous restions liés, nous le serons à jamais mais plus comme des amoureux. Nos relations se rapprochaient de plus en plus de ce qu'elles étaient avant.

Et mon envie de découverte associé à cette perte de tendresse dans mon couple ne me donnait pas envie de me battre, ça me donnait plutôt envie de m'éloigner… peut-être pour mieux revenir. Mais j'avais été surprise que ce soit lui qui aborde le sujet… encore une fois, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

6 mois après mon retour, alors que j'hésitais encore sur quoi faire et comment le faire, Harry avait pris les devants.

\- On ne va nulle part, me dit-il.

\- Je sais.

\- Depuis ton retour, les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient… ce n'est pas une question de sentiment… je t'aime mais…

\- Tu ne sais plus de quel genre d'amour il s'agit, je termine à sa place.

\- C'est ça. On était tellement lié avant d'être un couple et on s'est tellement éloignés depuis ta septième année que je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

\- Je ressens la même chose.

\- Alors peut-être qu'on devrait vraiment s'éloigner et voir ce qu'il se passe. Je pense qu'il faudrait que j'apprenne à vivre avec moi-même avant d'envisager autre chose, me dit-il.

Nos sentiments avaient changé, transformant une amitié fusionnelle en amour mais dans la continuité de la vie, cela s'était apaisé ou nous n'avions pas su entretenir ce sentiment. Maintenant, il nous restait à avancer séparément et savoir si les sentiments reviendraient ou si nous n'étions simplement pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Je fis mes affaires, du moins l'essentiel et sans hésitation, j'étais allé chez une personne qui je savais, m'accueillerait à bras ouvert.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Elena en me trouvant devant sa porte.

Angelina avait emménagé avec George il y a trois mois, ils vivaient maintenant au-dessus du magasin de farce et attrape et Elena vivait donc seule avec Drago. Je savais bien que ça risquait de ne pas plaire au blond mais il me fallait le temps de trouver un appartement.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu cherchais une coloc ? je lui demande un peu gênée.

\- Non, je ne cherchais pas mais si c'est toi, ça me va, répondit-elle en m'ouvrant la porte.

Elle m'aida à ranger mes affaires pendant que je lui racontais comment ma séparation c'était passé. Elle ne m'interrompit pas, se contentant de m'écouter avec attention.

* * *

 _ **Elena**_

Ces deux-là étaient des idiots ! Ils avaient la complicité, l'harmonie et ils n'essayaient même pas de se battre pour leur couple, non, ils bazardaient tout ça ! J'espérais juste qu'ils s'en rendraient compte à temps et qu'ils feraient le nécessaire pour se retrouver !

Mais aussi idiots soient-ils, ils restaient mes amis et si Hermione avait besoin d'un toit, alors, elle était la bienvenue.

\- Alors, tu n'as rien à me dire ? me demanda Hermione une fois qu'elle eut fini de tout me raconter.

\- Tu veux vraiment mon avis ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Ok… selon moi, tu es une idiote et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et vous risquez de tout gâcher simplement parce que vous n'arrivez pas à concilier le fait de grandir avec le fait de vous aimer.

\- Mais…

\- Non, je n'ai pas fini !

Elle pinça les lèvres et esquissa un petit sourire en me faisant signe de poursuivre.

\- Vous évoluer, individuellement et c'est normal, nous arrivons à un âge de transition en plus, vous avez vécu des choses qui compliquent encore plus la situation. Mais vous mélangez tout ! Le problème n'est pas votre couple, c'est juste vous ! Deux idiots, voilà ce que je pense ! Et il faudrait que Luna vérifie si vous n'êtes pas infesté de Joncheruine ! Ça permettrait de trouver une raison valable à tant de stupidité !

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui me contamina aussi.

\- Ma façon de le dire était peut-être amusante mais je le pense vraiment.

\- Je pense pourtant que c'était la meilleure solution, me dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Je sais que tu le penses et j'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ce choix plus tard.

Maintenant que j'avais dit ce que je pensais, il ne me restait plus qu'à la laisser faire.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Alors que je sortais de mes cours de potions approfondies que je suivais à l'université magique londonienne, j'avais reçu un hibou d'Elena m'informant que Granger était venue frapper à sa porte et qu'elle avait accepté de l'héberger, pire, elle utilisait le mots « colocataire ». Ce qui faisait de moi le colocataire de Granger puisque je vivais avec Elena depuis ma sortie de Poudlard.

Ok, durant cette année écoulée, j'avais appris à la tolérer, voir même à l'apprécier parfois mais pas au point de vivre avec elle ! J'étais contrarié qu'Elena ait pris cette décision sans même m'en parler ! En même temps, elle était son amie et je ne savais pas encore pourquoi elle était partie de chez Potter. J'imaginais bien que si Blaise venait frapper chez moi demain en me demandant de l'héberger, j'aurais probablement la même réaction !

C'est donc partagé entre compréhension et incompréhension que j'étais rentré et que je les avais trouvés sur le canapé. Elena se leva et vint m'embrasser, m'ôtant par ce simple geste mes contrariétés liées à Granger. Cette dernière me fit un signe de la main et prit tout de suite la parole.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reste qu'une semaine ou deux tout au plus, juste le temps de me trouver un appartement, dit-elle.

Ah, mais ça changeait tout ! Quand Elena m'avait parlé de colocataire, j'avais pensé que c'était pour une durée indéterminé, mais il s'agissait juste d'un hébergement temporaire !

\- Pas de problème, je réponds.

Bien sûr, je n'osais pas lui demander pourquoi elle ne vivait plus avec Potter, nous n'étions pas assez proche pour ça, puis je me disais qu'Elena le savait peut-être et qu'elle me dirait tout une fois seuls.

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

Je l'aimais, ça j'en étais persuadée. Mais si je n'avais pas pris les devants en lui proposant une séparation, nous aurions continué à vivre dans une quasi indifférence et plus tard, les choses auraient été irréparables.

Alors, j'avais fait ce que je pensais être bien. Il restait encore une chance que cette séparation nous remette les idées en place et nous fasse réaliser ce que nous risquions de perdre.

Le lendemain, avant de débuter les cours avec Elena, j'eus droit à sa façon de penser, qui comme d'habitude était très juste et sans détour. Lorsqu'Elena avait quelque chose à dire, elle ne cherchait pas forcément la meilleure approche, non, elle parlait comme ça lui venait.

J'appris qu'Hermione avait temporairement élue domicile chez elle. Cela me rassurait, ça m'amusait aussi en songeant à la tête de la fouine lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Hermione vivrait chez lui !

J'avais quelque peu révisé mon jugement à son sujet. Après tout, il était en couple avec mon amie depuis 1 an et demi maintenant et elle semblait très heureuse avec lui. De plus, il n'était pas vraiment désagréable lorsque nous étions forcés de passer des soirées ensemble. Mais je ne pouvais pas encore dire que je l'appréciais, il n'était pas mon ami, juste le petit ami d'une amie.


	17. Chapter 17

Réponse à Stéphanie : Voila la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

* * *

 **« C'est en regardant le ciel que j'ai compris que je n'étais rien et c'est en te regardant que j'ai compris que tu étais tout »**

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Dimanche midi, l'heure du déjeuner hebdomadaire chez mes parents avait sonné et c'est accompagné d'Elena que je m'y rendis. Une chance qu'elle m'aime assez pour supporter les humeurs de mon père ! Cela m'aidait moi-même à mieux supporter tout ça !

Puis, Elena était très bien accueilli, ça me faisait plaisir. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait tout pour plaire à mes parents… enfin, à mon père, puisque ma mère aurait accepté n'importe qui du moment que la personne me rende heureux !

Elena était une sang-pur, très belle, blonde de surcroît, intelligente, ambitieuse… enfin, le rêve de mon père ! Si je ne l'aimais pas autant, je l'aurais quitté rien que pour contrarier mon paternel mais bon… Elena était aussi ma perfection. Pas pour les mêmes raisons que mon père, moi, je la trouvais parfaite par sa douceur, sa compréhension, sa tolérance envers ma mauvaise foi et parfois mes sots d'humeur mais aussi pour ses façons de me regarder, je me sentais aimé et désiré quand elle me regardait…

\- Tu penses à quoi ? me demanda-t-elle alors qu'on attendait que mes parents nous accueillent.

\- A toi, je réponds en lui souriant.

\- C'est donc moi qui te donne cet air béat ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

\- Un Malefoy n'a jamais l'air béat.

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu avais l'air béat, mais sexy en même temps, du coup, c'est quel air qui compte le plus ?

\- Sexy, sans aucun doute !

\- D'accord, alors tu avais un air sexy, s'amusa-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Elle s'éloigna cependant trop vite à mon goût pour ne pas que mes parents surprennent notre échange que mon père jugerait d'inconvenant. C'était amusant de voir qu'il n'avait eu aucun souci à torturer, tuer des gens de tous âges mais qu'il trouvait dérangeant les démonstrations d'affections en public… sale vieux psychopathe coincé !

Quand on parlait du loup ! Ce fut lui qui nous ouvrit et nous fit entrer dans le manoir qui autrefois fut le repère de Voldemort mais aussi le manoir que j'avais tant aimé. Le repas se passa comme d'habitude, dans un silence quasi continuel si ce n'est les bavardages de ma mère et d'Elena, apparemment, les femmes avaient plus de mal à être à l'aise dans le silence que les hommes…

Puis après, à l'heure du thé, mon père passa à son sujet de conversation préféré depuis quelques mois. Sujet qu'il abordé chaque dimanche en espérant une réaction différente de la part d'Elena ou de moi.

\- Il faudrait peut-être penser au mariage, dit-il.

\- Normalement ce sont les mères qui font tout une histoire de ce genre de chose, fit remarquer Drago.

\- Non, la tradition veut…

\- Les temps ont évolués, intervint Narcissa.

\- Si en plus tu ne me soutiens pas ! s'insurgea Lucius.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, pour la énième fois… je comprends que vous attachiez de l'importance aux traditions des sang-pur mais, malgré que j'en soi une, je n'ai pas été élevé de cette façon…

Voilà peut-être la seule chose que mon père aurait aimé différente chez Elena !

\- Je peux le comprendre, toutefois ce n'est pas parce que vous ne souhaitez pas respecter les traditions que vous êtes contre le mariage… non ? tenta mon père.

\- Le jour où je me marierais avec votre fils se sera parce qu'il l'aura voulu et que moi aussi.

Alors c'était ça ? Toutes les fois où mon père avait abordé ce sujet, j'avais cru qu'elle n'aimait simplement pas l'idée de se marier mais elle voulait simplement que l'envie vienne de moi et non de mon père. Voilà qui, pour elle, faisait toute la différence et pour moi aussi.

Je me foutais bien que mon père s'en réjouisse presque autant que moi, pour d'autre raison. J'allais faire de cette femme qui avait su me voir tel que j'étais sous la surface, qui avait su me réconcilier avec moi-même, ma femme.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé avant elle, c'est en la côtoyant que j'avais compris que tout ce qu'il se disait sur l'amour n'était pas un mythe et que comme tout le monde, moi aussi je pouvais aimer. Son amour, puis elle, n'avaient pas vraiment fait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi car en fait, c'était elle le meilleur de moi.

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

Un mois qu'elle était partie et j'avais l'impression que nos chemins ne faisaient que se croiser. A l'université, il n'était pas rare que je la croise dans les couloirs, jusque-là, rien de bien étonnant. Mais maintenant, c'est en sortant pour prendre un verre que je la croisais. Elle était à une table avec un mec, encore un, à croire que depuis notre séparation, elle était à la recherche de celui qui me remplacerait, car il n'était pas rare de la croiser accompagnée et ce n'était jamais du même, ce qui me rassurait. Quoiqu'elle cherche, elle ne l'avait pas encore trouvé… mais combien de temps encore avant qu'elle ne trouve quelqu'un qui pourrait lui convenir.

Je lui fis un signe de la main auquel elle répondit puis je me mis au comptoir pour me commander un verre. Puis, en ayant marre de la voir flirter, je repère une jeune fille pas trop désagréable qui entre dans le bar. Je m'approche d'elle et lui sourit. Je sens le regard d'Hermione brûler mon dos et je pris pour que, pour une fois, ma notoriété joue en ma faveur.

\- Salut, je dis à la jeune femme.

\- Salut, me répond-elle en me souriant.

\- Ça te dirait que je t'offre un verre ?

Elle me prend alors le bras et m'entraîne vers le bar… moi, je n'en crois pas ma chance !

\- Un double whisky pur-feu sans glace, me dit-elle une fois au comptoir.

Je passe alors commande et lui donne son verre, du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'Hermione ne nous lâche pas du regard, ce qui n'est pas au goût de celui qui l'accompagne.

\- Je n'en reviens que le grand Harry Potter se retrouve obliger d'en arriver à de tels stratagèmes pour attirer l'attention d'une fille, se moqua gentiment ma compagne de hasard.

\- En tout cas, merci d'avoir joué le jeu.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de se faire offrir un verre par toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, il apprit qu'elle s'appelait Jessica et qu'elle venait des Etats Unis et qu'elle était ici en vacances. Harry sentait qu'Hermione ne le lâchait toujours pas.

\- Par contre, je devais rejoindre mes amis sur le Chemin de Traverse, donc, si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à m'y accompagner, au moins, elle nous verra partir ensemble.

C'est ce que je fis et je pris soin de faire un signe de la main à une Hermione qui tachait de cacher sa jalousie. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant où ses maies l'attendent puis après l'avoir remercié une dernière fois, je me dirige vers la zone de transplanage à l'autre bout du chemin puis rentre chez moi. Moi qui étais partie pour prendre un simple verre, je m'étais mis à suivre le conseil qu'avait donné Hermione à Ginny pour attirer mon attention, mais en m'en servant contre elle. Je me souvenais qu'elle avait conseillé à Ginny de sortir avec d'autres garçons afin de me rendre jaloux lorsque nous étions en sixième année… J'espérais vraiment que ça la fasse revenir vers moi.

Elle me manquait horriblement mais je ne me voyais pas revenir vers elle… pas sans savoir si moi aussi je lui manquais…

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Après le départ d'Harry, je pris la décision d'écourter ma énième tentative d'oubli. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'obstinais à tenter d'oublier Harry ? Si je n'y arrivais pas, c'est probablement parce que je l'aimais bien plus que ce que je pensais. Notre année de séparation forcée nous avait éloigné et au lieu d'essayer de relancer notre relation, j'avais simplement laissé ça se dégrader et lui aussi.

Elena avait eu raison, nous avions été ridicule et aujourd'hui, j'allais peut-être en payer les frais.

* * *

 _ **Elena**_

Après ma journée de cours, j'étais allé prendre un verre avec Harry et il m'avait raconté comment il avait essayé de rendre Hermione jalouse. Il me demanda aussi si elle m'en avait parlé mais depuis deux semaines, elle s'était trouvé un appartement et je ne l'avais pas vu depuis deux jours, donc…

Il me proposa de manger avec lui mais Drago avait insisté pour que je rentre à 19 heure précise et il avait tellement éveillé ma curiosité que j'étais décidé à être ponctuelle ! M'excusant auprès de mon ami puis lui conseillant une dernière fois de prendre son courage à deux mains pour aller parler à Hermione, je partis pour chez moi.

Mais Drago m'attendait devant le portail.

\- Tu as oublié tes clefs ? je demande.

\- Non, viens avec moi, me répondit-il en me tendant la main.

\- Je suppose que si je te demande où tu m'emmènes, tu ne me répondras ?

\- Tu as dû avoir une excellente note en divination à tes ASPIC ! ironisa-t-il.

En rigolant, je lui pris la main et il transplana. Il nous emmena au bord d'une falaise qui donnait sur la mer.

\- Je me suis souvenu que lorsque tu m'avais parlé de ton enfance, tu m'avais dit que tes plus belles années étaient celles où tes parents et toi habitiez en bord de mer. Tu avais ajouté que tu adorais particulièrement les falaises qu'il y avait et qui donnait sur la mer, un peu comme ici… Je me suis dit que je mettrais plus de chances de mon côté si je t'emmenais dans un endroit qui correspondait à ta description.

\- Plus de chance pour quoi ? je demande en me détachant du décor sublime pour porter mon attention sur lui.

\- Plus de chance pour que tu acceptes de m'épouser.

\- Déjà si c'est ta façon de me demander en mariage, laisse-moi te dire que tu n'es pas très au point, je dis en souriant.

\- Elena, tu sautes sur la moindre occasion de rire de moi. Parfois, tu me rends fou. Mais j'aime ta façon de rire, de parler, de crier même lorsque c'est sur moi que tu cries je te trouve à tomber. Je t'aime, plus fort que je ne croyais aimer un jour et je sais que tu as les nerfs assez solides pour me supporter toute ta vie… Elena, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Ça, c'était une des choses que j'adorais chez Drago, il me surprendrait toujours. En apparence dur et froid et pourtant capable de plus de romantisme que je ne l'aurais jamais cru et à chaque fois que je pensais avoir tout vu, il me prouvait le contraire.

\- Oui, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.


	18. Chapter 18

**Réponse à Stéphanie : Voilà la réponse à ta question ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

* * *

 **« Un jour, une personne te serrera si fort dans ses bras que tous tes morceaux brisés se recolleront »**

* * *

 _ **Ron**_

J'avais d'abord aimé Hermione et elle était partie avec mon meilleur ami… J'avais ensuite eu un gros faible pour Elena mais elle, elle avait choisi mon pire ennemi…

Enfin, choisi était un bien grand mot, Elena n'avait jamais su que je craquais pour elle puis ce n'était pas plus mal ! Car je pense que cela n'aurait fait aucune différence et au moins, je n'avais pas vraiment perdu contre Malefoy, je l'aurais assez mal vécu !

Mais le fait est, que je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de la chance dans ce domaine et que depuis, j'avais tout fait pour éviter de m'emballer pour une fille… Finir vieux garçon était mieux que de souffrir encore. Bien sûr, j'avais connu des filles. Pas mal à vrai dire, mon statut de héro de guerre avait ses avantages mais je ne m'attachais, je passais une nuit, puis je partais et c'était très bien comme ça.

Mais je l'avais revu, une nuit, elle semblait vouloir passer inaperçue et je n'avais pas compris pourquoi, Lavande n'avait jamais été du genre à ne pas vouloir se faire remarquer. La curiosité avait été trop forte, je voulais savoir pourquoi elle agissait comme ça. Alors, je l'avais interpellé, elle s'était figé un instant s'était à demi retourné avant de continuer sa marche un peu plus rapide, comme pour me fuir.

\- Lavande, attends !

Je me mis à accélérer le pas avant de m'emparer dans son bras, ce qui la fit se retourner et je pus voir pourquoi elle fuyait. Son visage était défiguré par une cicatrice partant de sa joue droite à son cou. Est-ce que c'était pour ça que plus personne n'avait de ses nouvelles depuis la fin de la guerre ? Pas même Parvati.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Je t'ai appelé, tu ne t'es pas arrêté.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie que quelqu'un me voit comme ça ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une cicatrice !

\- Qu'une cicatrice ?! Je ne ressemble plus à rien !

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu penses, dit-il doucement.

Puis elle éclata en sanglot, je compris qu'elle s'était renfermé sur elle-même, créant un mur entre elle et les autres juste pour que personne ne voit qu'elle était défigurée mais moi, je m'en foutais, je voulais juste qu'elle aille mieux. Alors, je fis la seule chose qui me passa par la tête, je la pris dans mes bras pour la serrer très fort, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne serait plus seule. Elle était brisée et je voulais qu'elle se reconstruise.

Puis les choses étaient partis de là. Nous avions discuté chez elle, puis j'étais revenu la voir, au début, elle ne m'accueillait pas forcément bien mais au fond, je sentais qu'avoir de la compagnie lui faisait du bien. Au début, je ne voulais qu'aider une amie, celle qui avait été pendant 7 ans une collègue de classe puis ma petite amie pendant quelques mois. Je ne l'avais pas aimé comme je l'aurais dû mais je l'avais apprécié. Malgré ses airs de pimbêches, elle pouvait être à l'écoute et de bons conseils lorsqu'elle se montrait attentive.

Je l'avais découverte plus froide mais aussi plus réfléchit, plus douce, moins peste. Peu à peu, elle semblait reprendre confiance en elle. Elle parvint même à recontacter Parvati et à la revoir. Sa meilleure amie avait eu la même réaction que moi à la vue de son visage, c'est-à-dire, lui faire comprendre que ça ne changeait rien à la manière dont elle l'appréciait.

Puis, au fil des mois, nous nous étions rapproché. Je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à passer du temps avec elle. Elena préparait son mariage avec la fouine, George convolait avec Angelina, Harry et Hermione se tournaient autour comme des collégiens, Bill pouponnait avec l'arrivé de Victoire. Enfin bref, Ils avaient tous quelqu'un et moi, j'avais Lavande avec qui parler de tout ça. Puis malgré mon envie de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux, je me rendis compte que je l'étais.

Ça n'était pas comme avec Hermione, avec ma meilleure amie, j'avais sentis mes sentiments évoluer avec les années. Ça n'avait pas non plus été comme avec Elena, avec la blonde cela s'était fait quasiment la première fois que je l'avais vu, elle était belle au point d'attirer le regard en une seconde. Non, avec Lavande, cela c'était fait à force de la connaître, de la redécouvrir. Elle n'était plus l'écervelée que j'avais connu, elle était forte, intelligente et belle malgré sa cicatrice, car quand elle souriait, on ne voyait que ses yeux qui pétillait.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à se demander comment elle pouvait encore plaire mais j'avais insisté et j'avais réussis et pour la première fois, je sentais que les choses allaient bien se passer. Peut-être que ça se finirait mais je serais heureux un temps et elle aussi.

* * *

 _ **Elena**_

Plus qu'un mois avant le grand jour et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi nerveuse. Non pas que j'avais des doutes, non, j'étais certaine de mon choix mais les préparatifs étaient épuisants ! Narcissa était partout à la fois, veillant à ce que le mariage soit parfait… pas parfait selon mes goûts mais bien selon les siens. J'avais beau me raisonner, me dire que peu importait à quoi ressemble la cérémonie et la réception, l'important serait l'après, ma vie avec mon mari… Drago, je préférais dire Drago !

Mais là, c'était trop ! J'avais demandé un thème bleu nuit et blanc, or, les nappes étaient beiges et les chemins de table… vert… je détestais le vert ! Et cela me fit exploser… peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir pris sur moi tous ces mois…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vert ? je demande à l'employé qui n'avait rien demandé à personne le pauvre.

\- Je…

\- J'avais demandé du blanc, est-ce que cela ressemble à du blanc ? je demande en montrant les nappes à l'employé et à ma future belle-mère.

\- Je me suis dit que le beige serait plus sophistiqué, répondit-elle l'air pas du tout impressionné.

\- Je veux du blanc pour les nappes et du bleu nuit pour les chemins de table ! Dis-je à l'employé.

\- Bien mademoiselle.

Il partit, nous laissant seules Narcissa et moi.

\- Vraiment, je vous apprécie mais il s'agit de mon mariage et de celui de votre fils. Il a validé tout ce que je voulais et ce sera fait comme nous l'avons décidé, dis-je fermement.

Puis, alors que je pensais qu'elle allait s'entêter, son visage se fendit d'un sourire et elle m'enlaça, me laissant complétement stupéfaite.

\- Il était temps ma belle ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu vas devenir une Malefoy, je voulais juste tester si tu avais les nerfs assez solides pour supporter ton futur mari mais surtout, ton futur beau-père, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que vous étiez insupportable ?

\- Oui, il fallait que je vois combien de temps tu pourrais me supporter !

J'étais partagé entre l'envie de rire et l'envie de m'énerver un peu plus, finalement, je me remis à l'organisation pour passer à autre chose. Ma cousine arriva accompagné de mes deux témoins, Harry et Hermione. En temps normal, j'aurais voulu qu'Angelina soit mon témoin mais j'avais opté pour l'ancien couple, pour qu'ils soient obligé de passer du temps ensemble et dans l'espoir qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Mon stress ne m'empêchait pas de me mêler de leurs affaires et de les trouver idiots.

Après ma dure journée, je pris le chemin de la maison et alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer…

\- Elena.

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

\- Justine !

Oui, elle était là, dans ma rue l'air toujours aussi innocente et je me rendis compte qu'en plus de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle avait fait avec mon premier petit ami, j'étais anxieuse quant aux raisons qui l'avaient emmené ici. Ma cousine était ici, à Londres alors que j'aurais préféré qu'elle se tienne loin de moi mais surtout de Drago. Voir son visage faisait remonter toutes les peurs et les doutes que j'avais refoulé en partant loin d'elle.

\- Je voulais te parler, me dit-elle.

\- Je t'écoute, dis-je en tâchant de ne rien montrer.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas me faire entrer pour qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement ?

Une fois à l'intérieur, je lui servis un verre d'eau.

\- Merci, me dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je venais pour m'excuser.

\- T'excuser ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que tu vas te marier et que j'aimerais bien être présente.

\- Il en est hors de question !

Voilà, maintenant je savais ! Elle n'était pas désolée ! Elle avait juste peur que toute la famille découvre ce qu'elle avait fait. J'étais parti du jour au lendemain en disant simplement que je voulais vivre avec Angie. Je n'avais dit à personne ce que Justine avait fait avec mon copain de l'époque. Et maintenant, ma tante, la mère de Justine avait reçu l'invitation et elle trouvait normal d'emmener sa fille avec elle mais Justine avait voulu tester ma réaction pour savoir si j'allais faire un scandale pour qu'elle s'en aille le jour J !

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne vais pas passer l'éponge sur ce que tu as fait juste pour que tu n'aies pas à assumer !

\- C'est du passé Lena…

\- Ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça ! dis-je en me levant.

C'était le nom qu'elle me donnait depuis que nous étions enfant.

\- Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui et j'aime vraiment Drago… je ne prendrais pas le risque de…

\- De quoi ? Si tu lui fais confiance, tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté-là, me fit-elle remarquer.

Je la regardais d'un air furieux, elle secoua la tête puis me tendit un papier.

\- Tiens, voilà mon numéro et le nom de l'hôtel où je réside. Crois-le ou non mais je suis sincèrement désolé. J'étais jeune, jalouse et très idiote… Tu me manques Lena, dit-elle avant de sortir de chez moi.

Pauvre Drago, lorsqu'il arriva à la maison, il me trouva dans un état nerf qu'il n'avait jamais vu et il en fit un peu les frais jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin à me tirer les vers du nez. Une fois terminé, il me prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur ma tempe.

\- Elena, je ne sais pas encore à quoi ressemble ta cousine mais je suis sûr d'une chose, elle ne peut pas être plus belle que toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Une intuition. Puis de toute façon, ça n'a rien à voir avec ta beauté. J'aime ton intelligence, ton humour, ton corps… Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux passer ma vie et je ne risquerais pas notre relation pour un plan sexe… j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut de ce côté-là, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi mais avec elle…

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre en ce qui me concerne… mais si tu ne la veux pas au mariage, alors, sois ferme et renvoies la chez elle.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, me faisant oublier doucement tout ce qui n'était pas nous.

* * *

 **Voilà, je sais, on ne voit pas Harry ni Hermione dans ce chapitre, ils font juste une apparition dans le PDV d'Elena qui montre bien qu'elle aime bien se mêler de la vie sentimentale de ses amis... Rusée la future Madame Malefoy XD ! Ne vous inquiètez, au prochain chapitre, nous les verrons ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

 **« Le pardon n'est pas quelque chose que nous faisons pour les autres. Nous le faisons pour nous-mêmes afin d'aller mieux et d'aller de l'avant »**

* * *

 _ **Elena**_

Au matin, Drago m'embrassa avant de partir pour son stage, moi j'avais fait exprès de ne pas en prendre pour me consacrer aux préparatifs du mariage. Je repensais à notre soirée de la veille. Il avait su me rassurer et j'étais décidé à aller voir ma cousine. Une fois devant sa porte, je pris une bonne inspiration avant de frapper.

\- Elena ! s'exclama-t-elle en me voyant.

Décidé à tirer un trait sur cette histoire, je lui mis une gifle avant prendre la parole.

\- Ça, c'est celle que j'aurais dû te mettre il y a presque 3 ans maintenant. Maintenant, je te pardonne et tu seras la bienvenue à mon mariage.

Elle me regarda un instant avant d'éclater en sanglot et de me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Justine, rien ne redeviendra comme avant. Je te dis juste que je veux bien te pardonner et te voir à mon mariage, puis à chaque fois que la famille se réunira, je n'aurais rien contre ta présence mais je ne veux pas que tu t'attardes ici et encore moins près de Drago.

\- Oui, je comprends mais je suis tout de même contente.

\- Bon, au revoir.

\- Lena ?

\- Quoi ? je demande en me retournant.

\- Tu as vraiment l'air heureuse, je suis contente pour toi.

\- Merci, dis-je en esquissant un sourire, tout petit le sourire !

\- J'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit mais tu ne voudrais pas prendre un verre avec moi avant que je ne reparte ?

Au point où j'en étais !

\- Viens on y va, dis-je.

Je lui fis visiter le chemin de Traverse. On s'arrêta manger une glace chez Fortarôme puis nous avons commencé à discuter.

\- Alors, j'ai appris par ta mère que ta formation d'Auror se passait bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je fais de mon mieux et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- J'ai entamé une formation en Médicomagie et je galère un peu dans certaines matières mais dans l'ensemble, ça se passe assez bien.

Puis on se mit à parler de tout et de rien et je commençais à me souvenir à quel point j'appréciais sa compagnie à l'époque. Avant tout ça, j'étais très proche de Justine, normal, nous vivions à 5 minutes l'une de l'autre et nous n'avions qu'une année d'écart, j'étais plus âgée. Elle avait été un peu comme une sœur, ce qui avait rendu la trahison encore plus douloureuse. Mais j'avais réellement envie de lui pardonner et pour ça, je devais comprendre.

\- Justine, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je suis désolé de revenir là-dessus mais…

\- Mais tu as besoin de savoir, je peux le comprendre.

J'acquiesce et la regarde souffler un coup.

\- Je crois que tu vas me trouver encore plus détestable après ça mais je te dois la vérité. Malgré le fait tout l'attachement et l'amour que j'avais pour toi, je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher d'être jalouse.

\- Jalouse…

\- Attends, laisse-moi finir, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

\- Ok, je t'écoute.

\- Tu as toujours été la plus intelligente, la plus jolie, la plus serviable, la plus intéressante et surtout la plus douée. Que ce soit dans la famille ou à l'école, je passais sans arrêt après toi et on ne cessait de nous comparer. En grandissant, j'avoue qu'une partie de moi te détestait pour ça. Et un jour, il m'a remarqué et je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis mais dans ma tête, c'était un peu comme si pour une fois, on me préférait à toi… Je te jure que je l'ai regretté et que je le regrette encore. Je ne suis plus jalouse, au final, c'est peut-être un bien que tu sois parti…

\- Merci d'avoir été honnête.

Ça ne faisait pas forcément plaisir d'apprendre qu'elle l'avait fait par simple jalousie mais ça pouvait se comprendre et je voyais la sincérité dans ses yeux. Après tout, elle avait 16 ans à l'époque où cela c'était passé, elle méritait le pardon, ça ne m'empêcherait pas de l'avoir à l'œil.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Harry et moi étions en train de nous entrainer pour la danse, ordre de la furie… pardon, de la future mariée ! Et ce n'était pas facile, Harry était vraiment un piètre danseur !

La situation était étrange entre nous. Nous avions discuté il y a quelques mois, et nous nous voyions sans que personne ne le sache. Il venait chez moi, j'allais chez lui, la nuit mais nous nous séparions toujours au matin. Pourquoi ? Je crois que ni lui, ni moi n'aurions su donner la réponse mais je pense que c'était au cas où, si on se séparait une nouvelle fois, il n'y aurait que nous conscient de l'échec puis, se voir en cachette, ça avait quelque chose d'amusant.

Au bout d'un moment, il décréta qu'il en avait assez pour aujourd'hui et m'attira dans ses bras.

\- Tu restes dormir ici ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas, demain Elena doit venir chez moi pour voir une dernière fois le plan de table et j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à me lever assez tôt pour y arriver avant elle.

\- Bon, écoute, je voulais vraiment te laisser du temps mais là, ça fait plus de 6 mois qu'on s'est séparé et je pense qu'on devrait vraiment parler d'après…

\- D'après quoi ?

\- Du futur Hermione ! On s'est séparé pour se rendre compte si on s'aimait toujours ou pas… en réalité, moi, je n'en doutais pas mais toi, tu es comme ça… il faut toujours que tu remettes tout en question et j'ai été compréhensif mais là, je pense que c'est à ton tour de me comprendre…

Il s'approcha et prit ma main.

\- Je t'aime Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie et tu es aussi la femme de ma vie. Je pense que tu ressens la même chose pour moi. Lorsque tu m'as quitté, nous étions un peu perdus mais on s'est vite rendu compte toi comme moi que nous ne pouvions pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, la mère de mes enfants, je veux vieillir avec toi et je sais que toi aussi… je pense d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas qu'on se remette à avancer. Tu as peur de cette évidence parce que tu te trouves trop jeune pour tout ça mais ce n'est pas parce que l'on est sûr de nous que nous devons forcément tout faire demain. Nous avons le temps… je te laisserais le temps. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'arrêter de faire un pas en arrière quand je veux faire un pas en avant. Je voudrais juste qu'on avance ensemble.

Il me connaissait tellement par cœur, parfois mieux que moi-même, sortir avec son meilleur ami, son âme sœur avait quelque chose de rassurant et de terriblement effrayant en même temps. Je ne pouvais avoir aucun secret pour lui, il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert mais l'inverse était vrai aussi, quand je n'étais pas trop centré sur mes névroses.

Il avait vu juste sur toute la ligne et après ce qu'il venait de me dire, comment pouvais-je avoir peur d'avancer avec lui ? J'avais la chance qu'un homme me connaissant par cœur et faisant passer mes besoins avant les siens m'aime de tout son cœur ! Comment pouvais-je avoir peur ?

Je savais qu'il s'efforcerait toujours de me comprendre et de me laisser l'espace qu'il me fallait quand je le voudrais. Harry n'était pas mon meilleur ami ou mon âme sœur ou l'homme de ma vie… il était tout ça à la fois… Il était tout.

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, il attendait…

\- D'accord, je ne recule plus…

Il m'offrit un sourire qui me fit fondre et me demander une fois de plus pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué à l'époque de Poudlard. Comment j'avais pu ne pas me rendre compte qu'il était le seul qui pourrait me rendre pleinement heureuse. Je sais que j'aurais pu être heureuse avec Ron, comme lui aurait pu être heureux avec Ginny. On aurait pu facilement passer à côté de notre histoire mais une nuit était venue tout changer et malgré le mal que cela avait causé, pour Ron notamment, je ne pourrais jamais regretter.

\- Cette fois, je ne te laisserais plus partir, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je ne partirais plus jamais.

\- Comment je peux en être sûr ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- En m'épousant.

Il me regarda un instant, semblant chercher si j'étais sérieuse ou non puis sourit un peu plus.

\- Je n'ai plus peur… je n'aurais jamais dû avoir peur. Je sais maintenant que j'ai été ridicule et je suis prête à avancer avec toi… je le suis depuis toujours je pense.

Il m'embrassa et me porta jusqu'à sa chambre… notre chambre.

\- Assistons au mariage d'Elena et de la fouine et après, on parlera du notre, me dit-il.

\- En tant que témoin de la mariée, tu devrais t'entraîner à appeler le marié par son prénom, je ne pense qu'il le prenne très bien si tu l'appelles la fouine en faisant ton discours !

\- Tu sais que grâce à moi, Elena l'appelle comme ça lorsqu'ils se disputent ?

\- Tu es diabolique, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Si tu savais !

Un éclat de rire s'empara de nous, nous étions heureux, nous étions ensemble et tout se passerait bien… dans l'ensemble du moins ! Il y aurait des hauts et des bas, comme dans tous les couples mais on résisterait… toujours.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

 **« Lorsque la mer représentait ma tristesse, tu m'as appris à nager. »**

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

\- Si Harry n'arrive pas très vite, je vais le tuer ! Puis je ne ferais pas ça proprement, non, il y aura beaucoup de sang, je tâcherais même ma robe et là, je le tuerais deux fois ! s'exclama une Elena un peu sur les nerfs dans sa robe de mariée.

\- Calme-toi terreur, il va arriver, dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses bras pour qu'elle arrête de faire les cents pas.

\- Oui, il faut que je me calme… distrais-moi, me demanda-t-elle, suppliante.

\- Il y a bientôt trois ans que j'ai fait ta connaissance et maintenant qu'on est très proche, maintenant que je te compte comme l'une de mes meilleures amies je peux te dire qu'au départ, je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup…

\- Je le sais Hermione !

\- Comment…

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment que tu ne m'aimais pas mais tu avais peur que j'aie un faible pour Harry. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui t'a fait me pousser dans les bras de celui qui sera mon mari d'ici deux petites heures alors, je t'en suis reconnaissante. Je dois mon bonheur à ta jalousie, m'avoua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Je suis surprise que tu le saches déjà, mais ce n'était le plus important que de ce que j'allais te dire ! Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de me rendre compte que j'avais eu tort. Je t'adore Elena.

La mariée souffla un bon coup puis me pris dans ses bras.

\- Si je viens à pleurer, je te tue, s'amusa-t-elle.

Harry choisit ce moment-là pour arriver et décréter que son amie était magnifique mais je n'étais pas jalouse, Elena était réellement magnifique, en même temps, elle l'était tout le temps mais je savais qu'il n'aimait que moi de cette façon et s'il m'aimait encore aujourd'hui, malgré toutes mes hésitations, et tous mes pas en arrière, c'est qu'il m'aimerait probablement toujours.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Devant l'autel, Blaise et Weaslette à mes côtés, Potter et Granger de l'autre côté, j'attendais patiemment que ma femme… future femme fasse son entrée. La mère d'Elena me lançait des sourires radieux, je l'avais rencontré à plusieurs reprises, dès que nous avions des congés, nous les passions en France, évitant avec soin sa cousine à chaque visite.

En parlant d'elle, maintenant, je la voyais, elle était aux côtés de sa mère, que j'avais pu rencontrer plusieurs fois ces dernières années. Je ne connaissais pas le seul autre homme qu'avait aimé Elena avant moi et je n'en avais pas la moindre envie… mais je ne comprenais pas comment, il avait pu faire une aussi grosse erreur ! La cousine de ma fiancée était très jolie mais moins qu'Elena à mon goût. De toute façon, je préférais les blondes ! Puis à côté de ça, je trouvais l'amour de ma vie tellement douce, gentille, drôle et pourvu du caractère qu'il fallait pour me tenir tête lorsque j'abusais… Que je ne trouvais aucune raison de tourner un regard vers une autre.

Enfin, je n'allais certainement pas en vouloir à cet imbécile, qui qu'il soit, de l'erreur monumentale qu'il avait commise, car sans lui, jamais je ne serais ici aujourd'hui.

Je ne l'avais pas rencontré au meilleur moment. Nos regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois lors de mon jugement. C'était assez ironique de se dire que l'un des pires jours de ma vie, m'avait probablement conduit au jour le plus beau…

A cette époque, je pensais être au fond, je pensais que plus rien de bien ne m'arriverait et sa beauté n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce sentiment. C'était comme si une créature du diable convoitait un ange… Je pensais impossible qu'elle puisse vouloir de moi. J'allais mal, plus mal que je ne l'avais montré, plus mal que je ne le croyais… Pourtant, quelque chose en moi voulait y croire, ou plutôt, voulait tout faire pour avoir une chance…

Sans le savoir, elle m'avait permis de croire en moi. L'aimer m'avait sauvé en quelques sortes.

La musique commença et je savais que j'allais l'apercevoir d'une seconde à l'autre et je ne m'étais pas trompé, elle arriva au bras de son père et ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Je n'avais jamais été un romantique, j'avais passé mon adolescence à rire de toutes ses sorcières qui tombaient dans mes bras avec l'idée que nous passerions notre vie ensemble. Comment une femme pouvait tout changer ? Une partie de moi n'y comprenait rien, l'autre partie s'en fichait, heureux simplement d'aimer.

* * *

 _ **Elena**_

Mon père dû forcer un peu sur mon bras pour m'empêcher d'accélérer le pas mais voir Drago dans ce costume moldu me faisait oublié tout ce qui était en train de se passer ! La mode moldu commençait doucement à se frayer un chemin et Drago avait décidé de porter un costume moldu, juste parce que son père avait critiqué la mode grandissante.

Le regard de l'homme que j'aimé semblait légèrement ému, mais je le connaissais, il ne montrait jamais toute l'ampleur de ses émotions, sauf, parfois, lorsque nous n'étions que lui et moi. Puis, si on le regardait attentivement, on pouvait voir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment au fond de ses yeux.

Enfin, au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, ma main trouva la sienne et je sentis la main de mon père quitter mon bras. Je lui fis un sourire alors qu'il partait prendre place aux côtés de ma mère et il me mima de ses lèvres un « je t'aime ma fille » auquel je répondis par un « je t'aime papa ». Puis, je pu enfin regarder Drago.

L'homme de cérémonie commença alors et je parvins à dire « Oui » au moment opportun. Le moment où je fus réellement reconnecté à la réalité fut celui om les lèvres de mon mari s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, brièvement mais avec le même besoin que je ressentais, un besoin si peu assouvit et qui ne pourrait pas être assouvit avant plusieurs heures.

Les gens se succédèrent pour nous féliciter, nous enlacer et bientôt, ce fut au tour de ma cousine Justine. Elle m'enlaça franchement, puis se contenta de tendre sa main à Drago qui la serra, ma tante sembla un peu surprise par cette attitude formelle entre mon mari et ma cousine mais je l'aurais certainement mal vécue qu'elle se montre plus chaleureuse et elle semblait le deviner.

Mon autre cousine arriva et là, les choses étaient plus naturelles.

\- Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ! S'exclama-t-elle en nous enlaçant tous les deux.

\- Merci, dis-je en posant une main sur son ventre arrondis.

Puis ce fut au tour de mes beaux-parents. Un Lucius toujours aussi ridiculement sérieux et une Narcissa radieuse. Parfois, je sermonnais Drago sur son besoin de toujours faire rager son père mais je devais avouer qu'il était amusant de voir Lucius déstabilisé. Il enlaça brièvement son fils, puis moi et Narcissa le fit également mais plus chaleureusement.

Ensuite, après le repas, les festivités commencèrent pour de bon. Et enfin, je pu avoir un peu d'intimité avec mon mari lors de la première danse.

\- La soirée te plait Madame Malefoy ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Je me languis surtout de la toute fin de soirée… si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! je réponds en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

\- Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir réussi à épouser plus obsédé que moi !

\- Je ne suis pas obsédé ! C'est juste que tu es terriblement sexy là, tout de suite.

\- Tu es quand même une obsédée !

\- Et si je te dis que ce que je porte en dessous de ma robe ? je demande en haussant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?

\- Tu verras bien, plus tard !

\- Ok, tu n'es pas obsédée, ou alors, je le suis tout autant… parce que là, tout de suite, j'ai juste envie de t'arracher cette robe.

Notre mariage fut aussi la scène d'une demande magnifique, lorsque Zabini me demanda de remettre mon bouquet directement à Ginny, pour amorcer sa demande. Chose que je fis avec grand plaisir.

Puis plus tard, trop tard à mon gout, je pus enfin suivre Drago qui m'emmena vers une destination encore inconnue. Il me banda les yeux et me fit transplaner. Une fois mes yeux libérés, je vis la mer, et la maison de vacance de mes parents, celle où je n'étais plus retourné depuis au moins 6 ans…

\- Je t'aime tellement, dis-je en lui sautant dessus.

\- Moi aussi, me répondit-il en se dirigeant vers l'entré.

* * *

 **Voilà, vous venez de terminer le chapitre 20, après celui-ci, il y aura un autre chapitre, puis l'épilogue. Après cette histoire, je pense en publier une nouvelle juste derrière ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Stéphanie : Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, j'ai nettement dévié. A la base, je comptais me focaliser sur Harry et Hermione mais après, je me suis laissé emporter par le couple que j'ai intégré. Je comptais m'en servir pour amener certaines scènes, mais je me suis prise d'affection pour eux. J'avoue que cela peut décevoir mais j'avais beau essayer de faire autrement, j'y revenais sans cesse. Peut-être aurais-je dû m'en tenir à l'OS en ajoutant peut-être deux ou trois parties... Je ne sais pas. Donc, je suis relativement déçu de la tournure de mon histoire, pas parce que je n'aime pas ce que j'y ai écris (je ne l'aurais pas posté sinon) mais parce que je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui est attendu à la base et je m'en excuse mais je me suis laissé piéger.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

* * *

 **« Peu importe que tout ne se déroule pas selon tes plans, l'important est d'y trouver le bonheur malgré l'imprévu. »**

* * *

 ** _Elena_**

Mon mariage avait été parfait, mon mari était parfait… pas réellement parfait mais parfait pour moi, ce qui était suffisant. La soirée était passé à une vitesse surnaturelle et le temps après, de la même manière.

Je n'avais pas été surprise de voir Harry et Hermione s'embrasser alors qu'ils dansaient ensemble à mon mariage. Je n'avais pas été surprise lorsque, un an plus tard, Harry la demanda en mariage. Par contre, j'avais été surprise lorsqu'ils se disputèrent pour m'avoir en tant que témoin et il était hors de question que je choisisse entre eux deux. Harry était mon coéquipier au bureau des Aurors, mais j'étais aussi proche d'Hermione que de lui, ils allaient se débrouiller tout seuls sur ce coup !

Finalement, ils avaient passé la soirée à en discuter de manière plu civilisé et le lendemain, ils m'annoncèrent que George et Ginny seraient les témoins du marié et que Neville et moi serions les témoins de la mariée.

Pour des raisons évidentes, ils n'avaient pas demandé à Ron d'être l'un des témoins. Celui-ci s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée et apparemment, leurs relations étaient aussi fortes qu'à l'époque mais justement, ils ne voulaient pas gâcher cela en demandant quelque chose de trop. Ron, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit tout haut, leur en était reconnaissant, cela se voyait. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aider à l'organisation… bien que personne n'ait grand-chose à faire, vu que Molly avait décrété qu'elle organiserait le mariage comme s'il s'agissait du mariage de son fils.

2 ans et 3 mois s'étaient écoulé depuis mon mariage et celui d'Harry et d'Hermione aurait lieu dans deux semaines.

Je sentis les mains de mon mari sur mon ventre, chose qu'il faisait beaucoup depuis qu'il savait que j'étais enceinte… Oui, de seulement deux petits mois. Cela n'était pas vraiment prévu, peut-être m'étais-je trompé dans le dosage de ma potion contraceptive ou peut-être que je faisais partie des 0.1 % de cas pour lesquels la potion n'avait pas été assez efficaces… Je ne sais pas, toutefois, devenir maman à moins de 23 ans n'avait pas été dans mes projets.

J'avais imaginé cela arriver vers mes 28 ans, mais finalement, j'en étais heureuse, Drago et moi étions prêt, il n'y avait que ça d'important.

* * *

 ** _Harry_**

\- Tu vas te décider à sortir de cette salle de bain et m'expliquer pourquoi tu pleures depuis quinze minutes ? je demande en toquant, une fois de plus.

Elle m'ouvrit avec sa baguette et je la découvris assise à côté des toilettes, en pleure.

\- Tu te sens mal ?

\- Je suis enceinte, dit-elle en pleurant deux fois plus.

Ok ! Mon cerveau se mit à l'arrêt quelques instants. Je m'étais attendu à une crise de nerf par rapport au mariage qui approchait… Ou à une crise de panique totalement Hermionienne mais certainement pas à ça. Nous n'avions jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants, je savais qu'elle en voulait, j'en voulais aussi mais pas tout de suite. J'étais sonné, alors que l'imprévu ne me faisait pas peur, alors Hermione ! Elle devait être en plein doute, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse, cherchant mille solutions là où il n'y en avait que deux… C'est ce qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur, elle avait besoin d'être rassuré.

\- Hermione, calme-toi. On va en discuter, tout va bien se passer.

Elle me regarda puis prit la main que je lui tendais, Kreattur nous emmena du thé après que je lui en ai fait la demande puis nous laissa seule dans la cuisine.

\- Je ne voulais pas d'enfant maintenant, me dit-elle.

\- Moi non plus mais il est là, je pense que tu dois prendre du temps pour y réfléchir avant de prendre la moindre décision, avant même qu'on en discute tous les deux.

\- Mais toi, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux ?

\- Oui, je sais très clairement ce que je veux et je veux que toi aussi tu le saches, indépendamment de moi, nous avons une chance sur deux pour tomber d'accord. Réfléchis-y, nous en discuterons une fois que se sera plus clair dans ta tête…

\- C'est déjà clair dans ma tête ! Je ne voulais pas d'enfants avant plusieurs années…

Mon cœur se serra, je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de notre enfant… il s'agissait de notre enfant !

\- Mais il ou elle est là et c'est une part de toi et moi… J'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive que dans 5 ou 6 ans mais ça arrive maintenant et je pense que nous saurons gérer, toi et moi. Puis, nous avons quelques mois pour préparer son arrivé au mieux. Mais toi, serais-tu d'accord pour devenir papa si tôt ?

Un sourire fendit mon visage et je la vis se détendre.

\- Bien sûr que je suis prêt ! Depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je suis prêt à tout s'il s'agit de nous !

Elle se leva et m'enlaça.

\- Es-tu sûr de toi ? je lui demande après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Honnêtement, non… La seule chose que je sais, c'est que si j'interromps cette grossesse, je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face. Il s'agit de notre enfant.

\- On sera tous les deux, dis-je en la serrant un peu plus fort.

\- Oui, et tous les deux, on peut tout réussir, ajouta-t-elle en m'embrassant.

Après tout, nous avions sauvé le monde ensemble… Nous avions survécu à bien des attaques ensemble… Elever notre enfant devrait-être plus simple, non ?

N'ayant pas beaucoup de travail au bureau des Aurors, j'avais décidé de poser des congés pour rester auprès de celle qui serait bientôt mon épouse et la mère de mes enfants mais des coups frappés à la porte, en plein milieu de la nuit, à peine deux jours avant le mariage bouleversèrent toutes nos prévisions. Après avoir ouvert, je découvris une Elena aux vêtements légèrement entaillé, un peu de sang par-ci par-là.

\- Elena ?! s'exclama Hermione en la laissant entrer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai reçu des ordres, je ne suis pas là par gaité de cœur… J'ai vraiment essayé de les convaincre de te laisser tranquille mais… le chef réclame tous les Aurors, tout de suite…

\- Oui, mais raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe ! je réponds.

\- Le ministère a été attaqué… Ils étaient partout à la fois… Il y a des morts, beaucoup de morts, des deux côtés mais on a réussi à les repousser… Moi je devais protéger le Ministre, un peu par hasard, il se trouvait avec moi lorsque l'attaque a éclaté…

Je pris Elena dans mes bras, elle semblait épuisée et une fois contre moi, je la sentis trembler.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Oui, c'est l'adrénaline qui redescend… Harry, je suis vraiment désolé, mais il faut y aller, me pressa-t-elle.

Je l'entendis s'excuser aussi auprès d'Hermione qui la rassura puis nous sommes partis pour le ministère.

* * *

 ** _Hermione_**

Harry ne rentra pas avant le lendemain, tard dans la soirée, épuisé. Il s'assit dans le canapé et soupira de plaisir. J'étais bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il se passait puisque je travaillais aussi au Ministère, au département de régulation des créatures magique.

\- Chérie, il faut qu'on parle, me dit-il au bout de quelques minutes, alors que j'étais en train de le masser.

\- Je sais déjà ce que tu veux me dire et je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai déjà fait annuler le mariage ce matin en apprenant que tous les Aurors étaient réquisitionner jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

Il tourna son regard vers moi puis m'embrassa.

\- Tu es vraiment un ange, me dit-il.

Je lui pris la main.

\- Mais nous avions prévu que tu deviennes ma femme demain et si tu es d'accord je veux que cela se fasse, même si ce sera un peu différent de ce que nous avions d'abord envisagé…

\- Du moment que je deviens ta femme, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de repos, nous sommes allés dans une des salles du ministère, accompagné du Ministre, Kingsley, qui rendrait le mariage officiel, Molly et Arthur qui avaient tant fait pour l'organisation du mariage que nous venions d'annuler, Elena, en tant que témoin, Drago, qui était surtout là pour accompagner Elena, Georges, Ginny et Neville, ainsi que Ron et Lavande. Pour le reste, nous ferions une réception lorsque tout serait calme de nouveau.

Le tout fut rapide et malgré que ce ne soit pas ce que l'on avait prévu, il s'agissait quand même du plus beau jour de ma vie car je venais d'unir ma vie à la sienne.

Les signatures, le baiser échangés, après avoir remercié et enlacé toutes les personnes présentes nous sommes partis nous isoler quelques instants. Le plus simplement du monde, j'étais devenu Madame Potter ! Mon mari me regarda et son sourire me fit manquer un battement de cœur.

\- Je suis désolé que cela n'ait pas été comme nous l'avions prévu…

\- Non, notre mariage était parfait, parce que l'important a été respecté, je t'ai épousé, dis-je en l'embrassant.

\- Tu es vraiment parfaite !

\- Allé, va sauver le monde, moi je t'attendrais ce soir à la maison.

\- A ce soir Madame Potter ! me dit-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois.


	22. Epilogue

**Stéphanie : C'est moi qui te remercie, tu as passé 21 chapitre à suivre mon histoire et à me dire quand cela te plaisait, je trouve normal de t'écouter aussi quand cela te plait moins ;) Je t'assure que ta review n'a en rien influencer l'écriture de la suite, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai terminé l'épilogue ;) Donc, c'est temporellement impossible ;) Non, j'ai suivis ce que je voulais jusqu'au bout et j'en suis satisfaite dans le sens où j'ai aimé l'écrire mais insatisfaite, car je me suis laissé entraîné par le deuxième pairing et que, forcément, même si j'aime ce que c'est devenu, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir terminé l'histoire que j'avais commencé mais une autre. Sauf que, pour modifier cela, il faudrait que remonte et que je réécrive plus des trois quart de ma fiction... Donc, je ne sais pas encore si je le ferais un jour, mais en tout cas, même si j'aime cette histoire, ce n'est pas la Harry - Hermione que je souhaitais mené au début, peut-être que c'est ça que tu ressens à travers les lignes et j'en suis sincèrement désolé.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 **« Avoir un endroit où aller est un foyer, avoir quelqu'un à aimer est une famille, avoir les deux à la fois est une bénédiction. »**

* * *

\- Rappel moi pourquoi on va chez la fouine pour l'anniversaire de James ? demanda Harry en déposant un baiser dans le cou de sa femme.

\- Parce que c'est aussi l'anniversaire de Caelum et qu'il est notre filleul et parce que James est le filleul d'Elena et que nos enfants s'entendent très bien avec les leurs et parce que l'année dernière, nous l'avons fait à la maison et que depuis 7 ans, nous alternons une année sur l'autre…

\- Ok il y a donc des milliers de raisons, soupira Harry.

Hermione lui sourit puis s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

\- En plus, Drago est beaucoup plus sympa qu'à une époque…

\- Tu parles, il n'arrête pas de m'appeler le Balafré !

\- Et toi tu l'appelles la Fouine !

Harry regarda Hermione préparer Lily, qui n'avait que deux ans et il décida d'aller vérifier que les garçons soient prêts. Evidemment, il trouva Albus un livre à la main et James en train de jouer avec une tige en bois. Son ainé, James, avait 7 ans aujourd'hui, tandis qu'Albus allait avoir 5 ans dans deux mois.

\- Les garçons, nous partons dans dix minutes.

\- Je vais montrer ma baguette à Caelum, il va être trop jaloux ! dit James en faisant des gestes comme s'il se battait en duel.

\- J'en suis persuadé, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

\- Maman !

Elena prit Calliope, qui n'avait pas encore un an dans ses bras puis alla voir pourquoi Catherine l'appelait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Caelum il a dit que moi j'avais pas le droit à des cadeaux aujourd'hui… que c'était que pour lui, dit la petite de 5 ans en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il a raison, aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire, ce n'est pas pareil que noël mais tu sais quoi ? demanda Elena en s'agenouillant devant sa fille.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le jour où tu auras 6 ans, il n'y aura que des cadeaux pour toi, puis aujourd'hui, tu as le droit d'avoir du gâteau, dit Elena en faisant un clin d'œil à Catherine.

\- Caelum il est pas gentil !

\- Tu n'es pas toujours gentille avec lui non plus, fit remarquer la maman en se levant.

\- Mais je m'en fous, parce que James va venir avec Albus et que quand je serais grande je me marierais avec Al.

\- Non, tu n'as pas le droit ! Papa il a dit que si tu te mariais avec Al, il te déshériterait ! intervint Caelum.

\- Non, parce que maman elle le laissera pas faire ! Pas vrai maman ?

\- Préparez-vous, pour le reste, on verra en temps voulu, dit Elena en sortant de la pièce.

Elle déposa Calliope dans son parc, chargea l'elfe de veiller sur elle puis partit se préparer elle-même et retrouva Drago qui était déjà prêt. Dans un costume impeccable façon moldu, la mode avait gagné les sorciers et Drago n'avait pas lutté contre cette nouvelle façon de s'habiller, pour contrarier son père et Elena craquait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait habillé de la sorte.

Elle s'approcha et attrapa le col de la veste de Drago pour l'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser.

\- Tu sais que tu es vraiment trop sexy ! chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

\- J'en ai une petite idée Madame Malefoy, puisqu'à chaque fois que je m'habille comme ça, tu me déshabille rapidement mais là, tu vas devoir attendre et ne crois pas que je n'en ai pas envie, c'est une torture de ne pas te toucher mais le Balafré ne va pas tarder à arriver avec Grangie et leurs démons…

\- C'est Harry, Hermione et leurs enfants et ils ne sont pas plus démoniaque que les nôtres !

\- C'est un point de vue, répondit Drago en embrassant le cou de sa femme.

\- D'ailleurs, tu sais que ta fille a dans l'idée d'épouser Albus ?

Drago mordit légèrement le cou d'Elena.

\- Qu'il s'agisse de Cathy ou de Callie, elles ne se marieront jamais et encore moins à un Potter… Elles resteront mes petites filles à jamais. Puis, jamais le nom de Malefoy ne se transformera en Potter, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Elena embrassa son mari puis commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Je m'étonne que tu ne montes pas sur tes grands hippogriffes pour défendre le nom de ton meilleur ami.

Elena esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle s'attaquait au pantalon de Drago.

\- Non, parce que je sais que tu n'es pas sérieux à 100 % et que là, tout de suite, on a pas vraiment le temps de discuter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, s'amusa-t-elle.

Drago ricana puis allongea sa femme sur le lit et ferma la porte avec sa baguette.

4 ans et quelques mois plus tard, c'est sur le quai 9 ¾ qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous, James et Caelum étaient les premiers à y aller, en dehors de Teddy et Victoire bien sûr, eux y étaient déjà. Le premier enfant de Ron n'irait que dans 3 ans. Celui de Ginny, l'année prochaine.

Elena et Drago arrivèrent avec Caelum, Catherine qui avait maintenant 9 ans et Calliope qui en avait eu 5, puis une poussette qui contenait Cassidy, leur petite dernière qui avait 1 an et demi.

Elena serra fort son fils qui tenta de se dégager, tout comme James essayait de se dégager d'Hermione, les papas se regardèrent puis levèrent les yeux au ciel, les femmes en faisaient toujours trop dans ces cas-là !

Au final, les deux garçons montèrent dans le train avec impatience, les mères pleuraient, les maris les soutenaient, Lily et Calliope pleuraient aussi pour y aller, tandis que Catherine et Albus discutaient de leur rentrée qui aurait lieu dans 2 ans.

\- Je vais être entouré de fille ! se plaignit Drago.

\- Tu veux que je te vende Albus ? proposa Harry.

Ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione.

Au final, Caelum fut envoyé à Serpentard, sans surprise, il avait tellement écouté son grand-père et même Drago, qu'il avait dû supplier le choixpeau de l'y envoyer ! James fut envoyé à Gryffondor, là aussi, aucune surprise. Deux ans plus tard, c'est Albus et Catherine qui rejoignirent les Serdaigles. L'ainé de Ron, Rose, rejoignit les Gryffondors et Hugo, l'année d'après, les Poufsouffle. Lily et Calliope intégrèrent Gryffondor pour la Malefoy et Serpentard pour la Potter, créant la première grosse surprise de leur parent. Puis, quelques années plus tard, ce fut au tour de Cassidy qui rejoignit les Serpentard, comme son frère aîné, Malefoy avait d'ailleurs dit que, deux sur quatre, ça restait la moyenne.

Encore quelques années plus tard, c'est un Drago résigné qui regarda sa fille Catherine se marier à Albus. Il était heureux, même s'il préférait faire croire le contraire en bougonnant, sa fille était réellement amoureuse et ceux, depuis toujours. L'histoire d'Albus et Cathy avait quelque chose de féérique. Il n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour elle et inversement, donc, tout le monde avait pu voir venir ce jour, de loin.

James était devenu gardien pour les Canons de Chudley qui était devenu une bonne équipe avec les années, son plus grand supporter était celui qu'il appelait « Oncle Ron ». Albus étudiait pour devenir Médicomage, tout comme Catherine. Caelum avait rejoint les Aurors même si travailler sous les ordres de sa mère et de son parrain ne l'enchantait pas tous les jours. Lily comptait devenir journaliste pour la Gazette, Calliope avocate en droit magique. Et enfin, Cassidy, toujours à Poudlard, pensait devenir potionniste.

Hermione se leva le lendemain du mariage d'Albus, en regardant son mari qui dormait à ses côtés. Encore une fois, elle songea à sa vie merveilleuse et au fait, qu'elle aurait pu, si facilement passer à côté. Soit en gâchant cela comme elle avait failli le faire à plusieurs reprises ou encore pire, sans même se rendre compte qu'Harry était l'homme de sa vie. Mais heureusement, elle avait su voir, il avait su patienter et pardonner et depuis, tout était parfait. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient disputé, bien sûr, parfois, il était arrivé qu'Harry parte pour se réfugier loin d'elle mais il était toujours revenu.

Malgré son poste de directrice du département de la justice magique qu'elle avait depuis plus de 15 ans maintenant et Harry qui dirigeait le bureau des Aurors secondé par Elena depuis presque 20 ans, ils avaient toujours trouvé du temps l'un pour l'autre et pour leurs enfants. Ils avaient su ne pas oublier que le plus important était à la maison et non au bureau.

* * *

 **Voilà, cette histoire est terminé, malgré le fait qu'elle soit éloigné de l'histoire que j'imaginais, j'ai autant apprécié de l'écrire que mes autres fanfiction, j'aurais simplement préféré lui trouver un autre titre et qu'elle ne soit pas la suite direct de mon OS, puisque j'avais autre chose en tête pour cette suite. Mais, en dehors de ça, je l'aime quand même ;)**

 **Je reviendrais bientôt avec une autre fanfiction, je ne sais pas encore laquelle, j'ai plusieurs écrits en cours. Sur mon profil, vous avez le lien de ma page Facebook, si vous le voulez, au moins, vous saurez les dernières news ;)**


End file.
